


Tenna Ilyë Eleni Nar Vanwë

by magma_maiden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hetalia OC, Hurt/Comfort, Maglor in modern era, NetherNesia, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Ada seorang pengelana yang memuja bintang-bintang. Konon kalau engkau menitipkan namamu kepadanya, kau bisa hidup selamanya.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Seperti bintang-bintang yang ia puja.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Tentang akhir dari keabadian; tentang tiga entitas yang dipertemukan samudra. Dua relik masa lalu yang masih berusaha memenjarakan air dalam genggaman mereka, sementara waktu terus menggumamkan ajakan untuk pulang dari balik tirai.</p>
<p>(berfokus ke pasangan personifikasi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nesia I - Sua

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Will Remember You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024736) by [magma_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden). 



> No material profit gained from this fanfiction. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Silmarillion still belongs to JRR Tolkien. Expanded work from 'I Will Remember You'. Title is translated by quenya101. Maglor = Makalaurë. Human names used for Netherlands and Indonesia. Slow paced. Inspiration comes from too many different sources. This fic is non-linear, meaning that the events written in the later chapters may happened before the previous chapter OR happens in the far future. Please pay attention to the numbers, a minute googling may be needed.
> 
> Warning: mention of death and possible suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> replaced Makalaure chapter with a Nesia one. Italics for foreign words, emphasize or thoughts.

_atta - lempë - otso - tolto_

* * *

 

Desir halus kereta dan interiornya yang serba putih mendadak terasa janggal ketika benda itu menembus hutan juniper secepat angin menembus gunung dan lembah. Mata Nesia melekat ke jendela, mengamati saat ladang sayuran menggantikan rumah kubus dan ladang panel surya. Tak lama kemudian deretan rumah kayu dan bata muncul; bukan model, namun rumah asli yang masih dihuni. Sepasang anak kecil yang duduk bersama ibunya di seberang kursi Nesia berceloteh riang, tangan-tangan mungil mereka menunjuk ke pemandangan yang kentara sekali asing bagi mereka. Yang Nesia tahu, Desa Elte mempertahankan kesan pedesaannya dengan membiarkan semua bangunannya dibuat dalam gaya abad dua puluhan atau gaya yang lebih tua lagi. Bahkan kakek-nenek mereka belum lahir saat itu.

Sesosok wanita hologram muncul di tengah gerbong bersamaan dengan berhentinya kereta, mengingatkan para penumpang agar tidak meninggalkan barang bawaannya. Nesia membiarkan penumpang lain berlalu lebih dulu untuk melemaskan lututnya yang kaku setelah berjam-jam duduk diam. Matanya mengawasi si wanita hologram melambai manis, ucapan selamat jalannya teredam oleh ketukan sepatu para penumpang. Nesia akhirnya menyusul dan melompat turun di belakang ibu anak-anak itu, seketika menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tebal lagi. Elte masih terlalu dingin baginya, bahkan di awal musim semi. Apalagi hujan tampaknya baru saja berhenti.

Nesia mengambil ponselnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan stasiun, tasnya ia dekap erat-erat untuk menghalau hawa dingin. Pesan yang dikirimkan kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu masih tersemat di layar transparannya. Mendadak ia merasa gugup dan ragu. Apakah tidak apa-apa berkunjung begitu saja tanpa memberitahu si empunya rumah sebelumnya? Tetapi Ludwig tidak memberikan nomor telepon maupun alamat surel yang bisa dihubungi beserta alamat rumah yang ia kirimkan. Dan lagi, bukankah aneh jika ia tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja setelah lama tak bersua? Ingin rasanya menelepon Ludwig, namun belakangan ini ia sibuk sekali sehingga Nesia merasa tak enak mengganggunya. Mendesah pelan, wanita itu melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah restoran kecil tak jauh dari stasiun. Makanan hangat mungkin akan menenangkannya.

Tempat itu berdinding batu dengan lantai dan perabotan kayu. Atapnya yang rendah dihiasi untaian umbi-umbian di sudut ruangan. Nesia mengenali beberapa wajah pengunjungnya; mereka tadi berada di kereta yang sama dengannya. Ada konter yang berfungsi sebagai kasir di sebelah kirinya, lengkap dengan setumpuk brosur-kartu transparan yang akan memunculkan pemandu hologram bila diperlukan. Wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya menyambut Nesia dalam Bahasa Jerman.

"Saya hanya ingin menanyakan arah," Nesia menolak tawaran brosurnya dengan halus dalam Bahasa Inggris. Perjalanan panjang yang baru saja ia lalui tidak membuat perutnya siap untuk menerima makanan, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menunda pengisian lambungnya. Nesia berjinjit untuk menunjukkan ponselnya yang berpendar. "Ini alamatnya. Boleh minta petunjuknya ditulis? Agar saya tidak lupa." Sembari menunggu, Nesia merasakan tatapan orang tertuju ke punggungnya. Ia yakin bajunya terlalu mencolok bahkan di antara turis sekalipun.

"Tempat ini tidak jauh, kok," kata si kasir, pipinya yang tembam berwarna kemerahan memancarkan kesan ramah. "Lurus saja terus ke arah pantai sampai ketemu toko bunga dan galeri lukisan yang berdiri berhadapan. Nah, setelahnya belok ke arah selatan. Ada deretan rumah kecil di sana, lengkap dengan kanalnya. Tinggal cari nomor rumah yang tepat." Diberikannya secarik kertas ke tangan Nesia yang terulur.

"Terima kasih."

Lima menit kemudian, Nesia menapaki jalan yang masih basah ditemani segelas cokelat hangat dalam gelas kertas--menurutnya cokelat cukup aman untuk ia cerna saat ini. Jalan itu terus menurun menuju laut di depan. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar pekikan burung-burung camar di sela-sela kesibukan manusia di sekitar wanita itu. Matanya menangkap siluet struktur beton dan baja menjulang di atas pasir dan air, tak diragukan lagi menjadi tempat para camar beristirahat. Dengan santai ia membaur dengan serombongan turis yang bergerak lambat, sibuk merekam dan mengambil gambar pemandangan sekitar. Seorang pria berperut buncit menyalakan brosur-kartunya dan dengan segera suara benda itu mengalihkan perhatian Nesia dari para camar nun jauh di pantai.

"...Selain karena bentang alam dan arsitekturnya, Elte juga dikenal luas dengan Friedhof von Stahl-nya; reruntuhan berusia ratusan tahun yang menjulang dari bibir Samudra Atlantik. Pada zaman dahulu kala, reruntuhan ini adalah bagian dari negeri..."

Nesia melambatkan langkahnya, tak ingin mendengarkan lebih lanjut. Suasana hatinya masih belum tenang. _Ia_ akan tahu apa yang sedang Nesia rasakan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja. Tujuannya ke Elte bukanlah untuk berbagi dukacita; ia ke sini semata-mata untuk menemui seorang sahabat lama.

Namun bisakah ia disebut sebagai sahabatnya? Enam generasi telah lahir dan berlalu sejak Nesia terakhir kali melihat dirinya dan mendengar suaranya. Teman macam apa yang menghilang begitu saja tanpa secuil petunjuk pun? Nesia sempat mencoba mencari tahu keberadaannya, tetapi ia sendiri disibukkan oleh seribu satu masalah di rumahnya. Teman-temannya yang lain tak bisa menemukan pria itu, meski mereka mencarinya menggunakan teknologi tercanggih sekalipun. Samar-samar Nesia ingat akan satu-dua orang yang benar-benar mengetahui keberadaannya, namun karena satu dan lain hal mereka tidak pernah memberitahunya.

Dilihatnya sepasang turis memisahkan diri dari rombongan untuk masuk ke sebuah galeri lukisan. Menyadari bahwa rombongan itu terus bergerak ke pantai, Nesia membelokkan tumitnya ke jalan lain di sisi toko bunga, mengikuti petunjuk yang ia terima dari restoran. Tak lama kemudian ia menjumpai rumah-rumah sederhana yang asri. Sepasang kanal kecil mengalir di kedua sisi jalan. Jembatan-jembatan kayu melengkung menyambungkannya dengan deretan rumah bata beratap miring. Pekarangan setiap rumah ditumbuhi beberapa pohon berbatang ramping, semak-semak yang dirawat rapi atau bunga-bunga liar. Rumah pertama di sisi kanannya bernomor tujuh. Angka delapan dari kuningan menghiasi kotak pos rumah di sebelahnya.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kakinya menjejak mantap di permukaan jalan yang berlapis blok batu kelabu. _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali dan menyesal di kemudian hari_. Nesia memfokuskan diri begitu dalam sehingga ia nyaris tidak melihat orang-orang yang lewat di jalan itu juga. Bibirnya membaca nomor-nomor rumah yang ia lalui tanpa suara: delapan, sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas--

Kaki Nesia berhenti di tengah jembatan yang menuju rumah nomor dua belas. Tak seperti rumah-rumah lainnya, rumah itu terasa agak ... senyap. Pekarangannya tidak ditumbuhi apapun, kecuali beberapa rumput muda di sana-sini. Tirai-tirainya tertutup, sama sekali tak ada tanda bahwa tempat itu dihuni. Mungkinkah pemiliknya sedang pergi entah ke mana? Atau ia masih terlelap di balik selimut meski seluruh tetangganya sudah sibuk menyambut mentari pagi? Nesia menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar jembatan, memutuskan untuk menanti hingga pintu itu terbuka sendiri.

Namun ada yang membara di dasar hatinya, mengikis kesabarannya sedikit demi sedikit. Itu bukanlah angkara, itu hanya sebuah rasa lain yang menanti untuk ditemukan. Nesia tahu waktu bukan lagi sesuatu yang ia miliki dalam jumlah tak terbatas. Apa yang tersisa bagi dirinya hanyalah sebutir pasir jika dibandingkan dengan seluruh kala yang telah ia lalui. Maka ia menegakkan diri, maju dan mengetuk pintu. Saat ia disambut oleh sepasang mata sayu dan rambut acak-acakan, tanpa pikir panjang Nesia menyerukan nama sahabatnya keras-keras.

Dan sebagai balasannya, pria jangkung itu membanting pintu tepat di depan hidungnya!


	2. Lars IX - Uitwaaien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewriting process starts on Jan 23rd 2015. Italics are for foreign words, thoughts and emphasize as usual.

  _atta - enquë - nertë - nertë_

* * *

Hari ini mendung dan berangin. Bukan cuaca yang bagus untuk berjalan-jalan di luar. Apalagi hujan tampaknya akan segera turun, yang menjadi alasan mengapa kedai ini mendadak disesaki sekumpulan turis kebingungan. Meja-meja segera penuh terisi dan Lars hanya ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskan kentang tumbuknya. Tangannya yang sakit menyulitkannya makan. Petir pecah di kejauhan saat ia akhirnya membayar pesanannya dan berjalan keluar dari pintu. Ia menoleh menatap kedai yang penuh sesak itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sudah berapa kali ia makan di sini sebelumnya? Lars tak bisa menghitungnya lagi; yang jelas ia tak pernah duduk sendirian seperti tadi. Selalu ada sosok yang menghuni kursi di hadapannya, memesan menu yang berbeda setiap saat dan menghujani setiap suapannya dengan taburan merica ekstra. Kecuali hari ini.

Fakta yang begitu sulit Lars terima. Lebih pahit dari sebutir obat, dan tak peduli sebanyak apapun ia meneguk air, benda itu masih mengganjal di dalam lehernya. Tak bisa ditelan, tak bisa dimuntahkan.

Lars akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan melalui sebuah toko bunga yang sedang tutup. Sudah berapa kali ia mampir di sini, membawa bunga-bunga yang ia rawat di tamannya untuk dijual? Taman yang sudah lama tak ia tengok dan urus. Bayangan kuntum-kuntum itu muncul di benaknya. Gagal tumbuh, lalu mengering dan layu. Heh, mereka mungkin sudah lama mati sejak ia mengurung diri. Menyedihkan memang, namun itu bukan lagi urusannya.

Cepat-cepat pria itu pergi menjauhi toko bunga untuk meneruskan perjalanannya. Tak ada orang di jalan itu selain dirinya. Jelas sekali semuanya segera berlindung di dalam ruangan, menghindari cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. Tengah hari belum lama berlalu, tetapi orang-orang sudah mulai menyalakan lampu. Jendela-jendela yang menghadap ke luar mulai berpendar kekuningan. Langkah Lars terhenti, matanya menyapu sekeliling. Ah, andai ia sempat merekam pemandangan ini ke dalam kanvas; kelabunya semesta, absennya kehidupan dan cahaya keemasan yang mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sayang sekali waktu bukanlah sesuatu yang masih ia miliki untuk dihabiskan.

Deret bangunan kecil akhirnya habis bersamaan dengan lenyapnya lanskap pedesaan jauh dari ujung daratan. Ada garis tak terlihat yang memisahkan desa itu dengan area pantai; garis yang tak bisa dilalui warna. Sisa-sisa bangunan runtuh menggantikan rumah-rumah khas pedesaan yang mungil dan hangat. Lars tahu dulunya mereka begitu indah dan megah, menyalakan kekaguman di hati siapapun yang pernah melihatnya, Wujud mereka dahulu hanya bisa dilihat di museum, karena yang ada di hadapannya saat ini tak lebih dari struktur aneh yang mencuat di sana sini. Pantai dipenuhi reruntuhan serupa, menutupi area yang begitu luas sampai-sampai pemerintah setempat merasa enggan merapikannya. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hitamnya baja, logam berkarat dan beton kelabu; hingga ke bibir Samudra Atlantik. _Begraafplats van staal_. Tak ada orang lain di sini meski tempat ini adalah salah satu tujuan wisata yang lumayan terkenal - begitu kata orang itu. Mungkin semua orang memilih berteduh, bersiap menghadapi badai.

Tempat yang dituju Lars berada tak jauh dari garis di mana daratan berakhir. Sebuah kincir angin berdiri tegak di tengah air. Seperti reruntuhan yang ada di pantai, badan kincir itu pun telah keropos dimakan cuaca dan waktu. Warnanya pun telah memudar seluruhnya. Kincirnya berkarat, tak pernah lagi berputar. Dulu ada sisa tiang yang menjembatani kincir itu dengan daratan, namun benda itu sudah lenyap di bawah permukaan air yang terus meninggi. Kincir angin itu tampak lebih rapuh dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Mungkin akan roboh dalam waktu dekat. Memikirkan hal itu membuat jantung Lars serasa berhenti sesaat.

Angin dan petir mereda, namun sunyinya tak berlangsung lama. Sayup-sayup sebuah suara lain muncul di kejauhan; suara seruling. Ritmenya lambat dan melodinya lembut. Lars tak mengenali lagunya, tetapi ia tahu itu bukanlah lagu yang gembira. Nadanya sedih menyayat hati, mirip lagu yang diputar di pemakaman. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya, namun lama kelamaan ia merasa terganggu juga. Di dalam pikirannya lagu itu seolah melipir di tepi ngarai menganga, membuatnya teringat akan alasan mengapa itu belum juga tertutup.

Dengan berhati-hati Lars menyusuri puing-puing di bibir pantai untuk mencari sumber suara. Ia mengira suara itu muncul dari sebuah alat elektronik, tapi ternyata tidak. Tersembunyi di balik sebuah puing beton besar, berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan seruling kayu menempel di bibirnya. Pakaiannya sederhana, namun agak lusuh dimakan cuaca dan kelihatannya buatan tangan. Jaket hitam tipis yang dikenakannya terlihat masih baru, tetapi kemeja di bawahnya sudah nyaris kehilangan warna aslinya. Benang-benang pendek terjulur keluar dari ujung lengan bajunya. Kedua matanya terpejam, hanyut dalam permainan musiknya sendiri. Lars berdiri agak jauh darinya untuk mengobservasi. Pertanyaan muncul satu persatu di pikirannya, seperti mengapa pria ini luar biasa jangkung - sekepala lebih jangkung daripada dirinya - dan mengapa ia terlihat begitu _pudar_.

Mendadak pria jangkung itu menoleh ke arahnya. Permainan serulingnya telah berhenti. Ia tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk. "Halo," sapanya. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat ramah.

"Selamat sore," Lars membalas otomatis. _Lagunya indah_ , begitu pikirnya, _namun terdengar sedih_. Ia memicingkan matanya, seolah tak yakin pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar nyata. Pemain seruling itu tak seutuhnya berada di sini, sebagian dirinya seolah berada di _sebelah sana_. Tetapi Lars tak yakin apa yang membedakannya dengan manusia lain, walau ia percaya pria itu bukan salah satu kaumnya. Kaum yang tak lagi menjadi bagian dari identitas dirinya.

"Terima kasih." Pria itu memilin serulingnya di tangan kiri. Suaranya jernih. "Tapi ini bukan lagu yang bahagia, sayangnya."

Lars mengangguk setuju. Ia membuka mulut, siap untuk menyatakan niatnya melanjutkan perjalanan, namun ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada si musisi asing selain 'selamat sore'.

Jadi, siapa dia?

"Omong-omong, apa kau berasal dari sekitar sini?" tanyanya sambil menyelipkan alat musiknya ke dalam tas selempang yang tergantung di bahunya.

"Aku tinggal tak jauh dari sini, benar," jawabnya sambil lalu. Kalau saja pakaiannya tidak selusuh itu Lars akan mengiranya sebagai seorang turis. Tapi turis macam apa yang memilih bermain seruling di tengah reruntuhan sementara cuaca mulai memburuk? Seharusnya ia berada di dalam kedai yang tadi ia singgahi, seperti turis-turis lainnya.

Sunyi lagi. Kali ini angin dan beberapa camar yang hinggap di kincir membuat besi-besinya berderit keras. Lars memejamkan matanya. Deritan itu tidak menyakiti telinganya, namun itu berasal dari kincir dan mau tak mau mengingatkannya akan nasib yang selama ini ia coba hindari. Akan takdir yang sudah menantinya di akhir perjalanan yang terus ia tunda. Akan hal yang telah menimpa orang-orang yang ia sayangi....

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari derit besi berkarat. Tangan Lars seketika mencengkeram jantungnya, yang berdebur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia menggeleng singkat, enggan untuk menatap mata si pria asing.

"Kincir itu masih berdiri juga, ya," didengarnya ia berkomentar, "padahal bangunan lainnya sudah runtuh dan tenggelam. Tidak kusangka kincir itu bertahan selama ini."

Dalam hati ia setuju dengan komentar itu. Ajaib sekali kincir itu dan dirinya masih ada setelah puluhan dekade berlalu. Waktu mungkin telah memakan segalanya: sisa peradabannya dan anggota kaumnya yang senasib, namun tampaknya Lars dan kincir angin itu disisakan untuk makanan penutup. Mungkin benda itu melambangkan kekeraskepalaannya, sesuatu yang bisa jadi alasan mengapa ia masih hidup sampai detik ini. Tapi seperti segalanya yang ada di muka bumi ini, ia pun tak akan lepas dari terkaman waktu. Dan saat itu sudah sangat dekat.

"Siapa namamu?"

Lars mengernyitkan dahi. Ia seharusnya sudah pergi sedari tadi dan menghindari basa-basi dengan orang misterius ini. Meski begitu, Lars tetap memberikan namanya. "Lars."

"Lars ... hm. Apakah itu nama yang umum di daerah sini?"

"Bukan, bukan nama yang umum," jawabnya lirih, namun nadanya agak menyentak. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat sore." Tanpa menanti tanggapan, Lars buru-buru membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi. Belum jauh ia berjalan ketika didengarnya pria asing itu memanggilnya.

"Tunggu!" Suara langkah di belakangnya memberitahu Lars bahwa ia pergi menyusulnya. "Tunggu ... kurasa aku mengenalmu!"

Lars enggan berhenti, namun ia melambatkan langkah-langkahnya yang lebar. "Benarkah?" tanyanya sinis, tak yakin ia benar mengenalnya. Ia selalu menghindari sebagian besar manusia seperti biasanya selama ribuan tahun terakhir; kecuali untuk urusan pekerjaan, tentunya. Kalau sampai terlalu akrab, orang akan bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tak jua menua. Ia tak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum mulai mengurung diri berbulan-bulan lalu.

"Seseorang yang kutemui di sini menyebut namamu," engahnya. Pria itu berhasil menyusul Lars dan sekarang berjalan tak jauh di sisinya dengan tempo secepat dirinya. "Dan kau mirip dengan deskripsi yang ia ceritakan."

Jawaban si pria asing benar-benar menyita perhatian Lars. Ia berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Katakan saja apa maksudmu. Tak perlu basa-basi seperti tadi."

"Saat aku terakhir ke sini seabad lalu--"

Lars memotongnya, "Seabad lalu?" Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Ia tidak salah dengar; orang itu sungguh mengatakan _seabad lalu_. "Kau pasti bercanda." Timbul dorongan dalam dirinya untuk meninju sesuatu, tetapi Lars menahan diri.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tidak bercanda. Kau mungkin telah menyadari bahwa aku tidak terlihat seperti manusia."

Ia benar. "Jadi ... sebenarnya apa dirimu ini?"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Maglor," jawabnya santai, seolah sama sekali tak terganggu dengan munculnya getar amarah dalam kata-kata Lars. "Dan ya, aku memang ke sini seabad lalu. Aku ingat kunjunganku karena aku bertemu salah satu dari kaummu di sini." Maglor tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lars yang sebenarnya, tetapi hal itu luput dari perhatiannya.

Seratus tahun yang lalu. Apa yang ia lakukan pada saat itu? Kemungkinan besar hanya tinggal di rumahnya yang mungil, melukis dan merawat taman sepanjang hari. Namun seratus tahun adalah dasar ngarai besar di memorinya. Awal mula dari kekosongan yang janggal itu. Ia menyadari bahwa Maglor mungkin tahu soal hal yang telah hilang dari pikirannya. Detak jantungnya meningkat saat ia bertanya, "Siapa yang kautemui?"

Dilihatnya bibir Maglor bergerak, namun alam memilih saat itu untuk menghembuskan angin begitu kuat dari arah laut. Gelombang air pecah di bibir pantai, menyipratkan air ke pakaian keduanya. Petir turun susul-menyusul, menenggelamkan suara-suara lain dalam gelegarnya. Mereka segera menjauhi laut, jauh dari jangkauan ombak.

Lars mencengkeram lengan Maglor dan mengguncangnya sedikit. "Beritahu aku namanya!" ia berteriak, mencoba mengalahkan deru angin yang tak kunjung reda. Ia sudah sedekat ini dengan jawaban yang ia cari-cari selama tujuh hari terakhir di rumahnya, di lukisannya dan di setiap benda yang ia miliki. Mustahil ia akan melepaskan kesempatan ini.

Dengan hati-hati Maglor melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman Lars, lalu merapikan lengan bajunya yang kusut. Ekspresinya masih tenang, tampak tak terganggu dengan perilaku kasar Lars. Hujan yang turun saat itu juga menulikan pendengaran mereka, tetapi Lars menangkap seluruh kata-kata Maglor.

"Namanya Nesia."

Dinding yang membendung selaksa kenangan itu hancur lebur seketika.  _Tuk tuk._ Suara ketukan lembut bergema dari dasar ngarai dalam pikiran Lars. Air membanjir dengan cepat ke arah sumber suara.  _Tuk tuk_. Gemanya menjadi lebih keras, mengalahkan deru air.  _Tok tok._

Nama yang diucapkan Maglor menuntun pria itu ke sebuah wajah dalam balutan seribu warna yang muncul tak diundang di pintu depannya seratus tahun yang lalu.

 


	3. Lars I - Temu

_atta - lempë - otso - tolto_

* * *

Alarmnya belum berbunyi. Lars mengerjapkan mata, melihat jam digital di meja menunjukkan waktu lima belas menit lebih awal dari waktu ia biasanya bangun. Matahari belum sepenuhnya menampakkan diri, namun burung-burung sudah mulai bercicit riuh. Dan seseorang sibuk menggedor pintunya.

_Tok tok._

Lars menggerutu dalam hati. Sungguh berisik. Selama ia tinggal di sini, Lars jarang sekali menerima tamu, kecuali satu-dua orang yang ia kenal dekat, dan kunjungan mereka sudah lama terhenti. Orang dari toko bunga juga tak pernah mampir tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Jadi siapa makhluk sialan ini?

_Tok tok._

Menyerah, Lars bangun dan menyambar kemeja. Dikenakannya pakaian itu sembari ia menuruni tangga. Jemarinya belum selesai menautkan semua kancingnya ketika ia tiba di pintu depan. "Sebentar," serunya. Ia tidak segera memutar kunci, tetapi menyempatkan diri mengintip dari balik tirai kelabunya yang tertutup rapat.

Lembayung dan jingga yang membalut tubuh seorang wanita menyergap matanya. Warnanya bertabrakan begitu parah hingga Lars merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Pola dan garis di kainnya seolah berusaha menghipnotisnya setiap kali wanita itu berjingkat, mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pintu.

_Tok tok._

Tak tahan, Lars segera memutar kunci dan membuka pintu dengan kasar. Apapun yang tadinya akan ia katakan kepada tamunya yang tidak sopan lenyap saat sepasang selaput pelangi kelam balas menatapnya. Wajah bulat wanita itu dibingkai helaian rambut yang sama kelamnya. Bibirnya yang penuh membuka lebar dalam satu seruan nyaring:

" _Netherlands_!"

Suara itu menyapu pergi seluruh kantuknya. Pikirannya menjadi lebih awas saat ia berusaha mencocokkan wajah wanita itu dengan sebuah nama. Selama beberapa saat, dunia Lars tereduksi menjadi tekstur kayu pada kusen, dinginnya metal kenop pintu dan sepasang bola mata kelam yang mulai berembun. Setidaknya dua ratus tahun telah berlalu sejak ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan... wanita ini. Dua ratus tahun yang berlalu secepat dua detik yang ia habiskan menatapnya sebelum ia membanting pintunya hingga menutup.

Ujung-ujung kukunya memutih saking kuatnya ia menggenggam kenop pintu. Benda itu mengeluarkan suara keretak halus yang janggal - rupanya tangannya gemetar. Temaram ruangan membantunya mengenyahkan warna-warna itu dari mata dan pikirannya. Napasnya memburu, adrenalin mengalir deras ke seluruh penjuru tubuhnya sementara bulu kuduknya meremang. Lars tampak seperti baru saja melihat hantu, padahal tak sekalipun dalam kehidupannya yang terlampau panjang ia pernah melihatnya.

Di balik pintu terdengar gumam teredam, tetapi Lars tahu si tamu memanggilnya lagi - menggunakan namanya yang _itu_. Oh betapa lancangnya! Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak nama itu digunakan untuk mendefinisikan dirinya. Saat ini ia hanyalah 'Lars', sepotong nama yang bisa ia lepas semudah mengganti pakaian. Namun kapan ia terakhir kali mengganti namanya? Lars tidak ingat.

Akhirnya tangan pria itu berhenti gemetar. Perlahan ia beranjak ke jendela, takut tamunya mendengar gesekan yang ia buat dengan lantai rumah, lalu mengintip dari balik tirai. Tak ada siapa-siapa di luar, namun Lars berani bersumpah apa yang ia lihat barusan adalah nyata, bukan khayalan.

Ia menegakkan diri, mengunci pintu lalu pergi ke dapur. Rasanya lebih mudah menerima kejadian barusan sebagai mimpi.

* * *

 

Tetapi mustahil ada wanita selain dirinya yang mengenal Lars dengan _nama yang lain itu._

Setelah segelas kopi hitam panas mengepul habis ditenggaknya, sesal merayap dan menggelayuti hatinya yang sudah jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan tadi. Tamunya bukanlah seseorang yang asing. Ia Nesia, wanita yang telah ia kenal selama hampir seribu tahun. _Astaga, benarkah sudah sebanyak itu waktu berlalu?_ Lars sudah lama menghindari perjumpaan dengan anggota kaumnya, para personifikasi negara. Hal yang mudah sebenarnya, karena semuanya selalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan Lars tak pernah lagi diundang ke rapat-rapat rutin. Kemudian ia pergi ke desa ini, dan membeli sebuah rumah mungil untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah memberitahukan alamatnya kepada siapapun, jadi bagaimana Nesia bisa menemukannya?

Pertanyaan yang sama terus terngiang-ngiang selama ia memakan sarapannya yang dingin, lalu berganti pakaian. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dari rumah dalam balutan jaket kelabu, jins hitam dan syal bergaris biru-putih. Belum jauh ia berjalan, dilihatnya Nesia keluar dari sebuah kedai. Pola bajunya yang bergaris-garis dan melingkar-lingkar kembali menyerang penglihatannya.

"...Nesia?" Lars mendengar dirinya sendiri memanggil. Kakinya terpaku di jalan, dilem oleh keterkejutan yang melandanya mendadak.

Nesia sendiri tampak sama kagetnya. Mulutnya membuka-tutup tanpa suara. Mereka hanya saling tatap tanpa berbicara, tak mngindahkan kerumunan manusia yang berlalu lalang di sekitar keduanya. Sunyi yang menjembatani mereka berdua diruntuhkan oleh pertanyaan dari Lars.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau menemukan alamatku?"

"Ah ... aku hanya ingin mampir," Nesia menerangkan. Matanya terarah ke balok-balok kelabu yang mengalasi jalan.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku sebelum mampir," ujar Lars, merasa kesal karena ia mengabaikan pertanyaannya yang kedua; yang jauh lebih penting dari satunya. Lars tak pernah memberitahukan alamatnya kepada sesama kaumnya. Ia beranjak maju, mengurangi jarak di antara mereka.

"Maaf aku datang mendadak. Tapi sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu dan...."

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh," Lars membalas cepat-cepat, nadanya dihiasi sedikit rasa sesal. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanujutkan, "maaf soal tadi. Aku baru bangun tidur." _Dan belum minum kopi_ , tambahnya dalam hati. Suasana hatinya selalu jelek kalau belum minum minuman itu di pagi hari.

"Tidak apa-apa." Nesia menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tahu."

Canggung mengisi celah dan jeda di antara mereka. Nesia dengan gugup memeluk tas coklatnya di dada. Wanita itu tampak mencolok di antara penghuni desa - bukan hanya karena penampilan fisiknya, namun juga karena balutan mantel tebal berwarna ungu gelap yang dikenakannya. Bagi Lars udara pagi ini tak sampai sedingin itu. Nesia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, tampak sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menguap.

"Jadi," akhirnya Lars berkata, "bagaimana caramu menemukan rumahku?"

Jawaban Nesia ternyata luar biasa singkat, sama sekali tidak diduganya. "Ludwig," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Ludwig tahu aku tinggal di sini sekarang." Dahi Lars mengerut. Kedua tangannya diselipkan ke dalam saku celana saat ia mulai berjalan lagi - ia berpikir untuk mengunjungi galeri lukisan tak jauh dari situ.

"Dia tahu, tentu saja. Desa ini 'kan masih wilayah Jerman." Nesia berjalan di sisinya tanpa dikomando, mengimbangi langkah lebarnya dengan berlari-lari kecil. "Bagaimana ... um, kabarmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Ah. Masuk akal kalau Ludwig tahu. Pria itu hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, bertahun-tahun lalu saat Lars baru pindah ke rumahnya yang sekarang. Katanya ia hanya kebetulan lewat, namun Lars meragukan alasannya itu. Ia merasa tak enak mengetahui salah satu kaumnya tahu di mana ia tinggal. Alis Lars berkerut sedikit ketika ia bergumam, "baik."

Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu menyadari bahwa Nesia tak lagi berjalan di sisinya. Wanita itu telah berhenti berjalan sekitar lima meter di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau ... tidak melihat di berita?"

"Apa yang seharusnya kulihat di berita?" Lars bertanya balik. Tak ada televisi dan internet di rumahnya. Satu-satunya sumber yang ia miliki untuk mendengarkan berita dari dunia luar hanyalah potongan-potongan percakapan penduduk desa yang kebetulan ia dengar saat ia sedang keluar rumah. Dilihatnya Nesia menarik pelan rambutnya yang dikuncir. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menyusulnya.


	4. Lars X - Undying

_atta - enquë - nertë - nertë_

* * *

 

Sosok wanita itu memudar sebelum ia sempat berjalan menyusul Lars. Pemandangan desa yang dipenuhi turis dirusak oleh suara deburan dan kaok camar-camar. Pipinya terasa kasar dan dingin; ia berusaha menyentuhnya namun sesuatu menghalangi jemarinya menuju ke pipi. Sesaat kemudian ia merasa pusat gravitasinya sudah berganti, membuatnya ingin kembali melihat dunia, tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan ia ingin menggenggam kenangan itu seerat mungkin, takut ia akan kehilangannya lagi.

Suara dan gambar dari masa lalu itu menetes pergi melalui sela jemarinya. Sekuat apapun ia menggenggam, masa lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia pertahankan seperti dulu. Lars mengerang frustrasi, siap melakukan apapun demi menahan memorinya, tetapi potongan itu tidak lenyap. Ia bisa menemukannya dengan mudah, mengambil dan memutarnya lagi. Lagi dan lagi sosok Nesia datang dan pergi dari pikirannya.

"Nesia."

Jantungnya berdebur begitu keras, seolah ia baru saja melakukan maraton. Sambil terus memejamkan matanya, Lars mencoba menormalkan kembali napasnya yang memburu. Dalam hati, ia tertawa miris. Namanya bukan sesuatu yang sulit diucapkan. Hanya tiga suku kata yang sudah sangat dihafal lidahnya. Sungguh aneh dan lucu sekali, bagaimana nama itu bisa hilang dari memorinya selama setahun ini.

Ia menyanggah pikirannya sendiri. Hal itu tidak aneh. Adalah wajar bagi kaumnya untuk mati tanpa meninggalkan nama dan wajah untuk diingat. Tentu saja museum dan buku-buku menyimpan relik-relik budayanya. Namun karena keberadaan kaumnya di luar pengetahuan manusia, tak ada catatan yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka pernah ada dan hidup di dunia. Lars bahkan tidak menyadari fenomena ini sampai beberapa negara lenyap sekaligus ketika gerakan lempeng tektonik dan melelehnya kedua kutub menenggelamkan wilayah mereka. Termasuk negerinya dan rumah Nesia. Rakyatnya sendiri telah lama pergi, berasimilasi dengan penduduk Eropa lainnya di rumah baru mereka.

Ketika warga negaranya yang terakhir wafat, Lars tahu hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Tetapi ia tak menyangka bisa melewati puluhan dekade sampai hari ini.

Tidak sepertinya. Tidak seperti adik-adiknya yang sudah lama pergi.

Namun bukankah ia telah melewati beberapa dekade bersamanya? Tujuh? Sepuluh? Atau lebih dari itu?

"Lars?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, refleks Lars membuka kelopak matanya. Ia menemukan dirinya bersandar ke salah satu dinding kelabu dengan balok besar melintang di atasnya, melindungi pria itu dari rintik hujan. Kepala Maglor muncul dari dinding sebelah kirinya, camar-camar beterbangan jauh di belakangnya. "Oh, kau sudah sadar," katanya. "Tadi kau pingsan sebentar."

Lars perlahan menegakkan diri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya untuk membersihkan debu. Ia meninggalkan ceruk tempatnya duduk, membiarkan air hujan menetes di pakaiannya. "Bagaimana bisa...?" Pertanyaannya terputus di tengah jalan. Bagaimana bisa ketika Maglor mengucapkan nama Nesia semua ingatan yang hilang dari memorinya langsung kembali lagi? Lars bukan orang yang percaya sihir atau hal-hal klenik sebangsanya, namun untuk menjelaskan fenomena ini ia tak mampu menemukan penjelasan yang masuk logika.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu, sungguh," Maglor menjawab.

Lars sengaja memunggungi Maglor, sebisa mungkin menjaga ekspresinya tetap kaku seperti biasa. Memori berabad-abad itu meluluhlantakkan dinding emosinya seperti banjir dan ia butuh waktu untuk membangunnya kembali. Kenangan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya perlahan-lahan mengisi ngarai besar di memorinya hingga penuh. Imaji dan suara membutakan indera-inderanya, dan selama sedetik seluruh puing di pantai bergelenyar dalam ribuan warna. Lars menyipitkan mata, mencegah warna-warna itu mencapai saraf penglihatannya. Sekilas ia melihat merahnya sabana, birunya samudra dan hijaunya kanopi hutan. Sekilas ia mencium udara kering, air asin dan angin lembab. Lalu semua itu menghilang secepat munculnya, namun kali ini ia bisa menemukan mereka lagi di sudut pikirannya. Kelegaan menyapu hatinya.

Pria itu menatap Maglor kembali, yang tampaknya masih menunggu respon atas pernyataannya barusan. Lars tak merasa bahwa ia harus menjelaskan siapa dirinya dan Nesia kepada orang asing ini, maka ia bertanya balik. "Apa yang kaukatakan padanya?"

"Oh. Tidak banyak," Maglor mengangkat bahu dengan ringan. "Hanya sedikit tentangku. Bahwa kaum kalian bukanlah satu-satunya yang abadi di dunia ini."

"Apa yang ia katakan kepadamu?"

"Macam-macam."

Lars memutar tumitnya hingga ia menghadap Maglor lurus-lurus. " _Apa yang ia katakan kepadamu?_ "

"Beritahu aku lebih banyak tentang diri kalian dan mungkin akan kupertimbangkan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu." Senyuman Maglor yang melebar membuat emosi Lars memuncak.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk duduk santai dan berbincang dengan orang asing," balasnya ketus.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang terburu-buru, Lars. Kau tak punya janji atau agenda apapun."

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku!" Tangan Lars mengepal, menahan diri agar tak meninju Mag--makhluk ini. Ia lebih jangkung daripadanya, tetapi juga lebih kurus; satu pukulan saja cukup untuk membuatnya pingsan. Namun ada kemungkinan ia menguasai kemampuan lain yang tak ia ketahui. Bagaimanapun juga, ia bisa mengingat Nesia dalam satu perjumpaan saja meski Lars -- yang sudah menghabiskan seribu tahun mengenalnya -- tak bisa mengingat nama dan wajahnya sama sekali.

"Seandainya saja aku bisa berhenti." Maglor menggeleng ringan, "manusia punya masa hidup yang begitu singkat, begitu cepat berubah. Aku yang tertinggal di seberang sini harus tertatih-tatih menyusul mereka agar selalu tahu apa yang terjadi. Mempelajari bahasa mereka jauh lebih mudah kalau kau bisa melihat bentuk mentah pikiran mereka sebelum dibentuk dan diwarnai dengan kosa kata yang asing bagiku."

Lars mengerjap. Kata-kata Maglor meluncur begitu cepat, terdengar seperti diucapkan dalam tiga bahasa sekaligus -- termasuk bahasanya yang telah lama musnah.

"Mungkin aku tak akan menemui kaummu lagi dalam waktu dekat, tapi aku penasaran ... penasaran akan asal usul kalian. Mengapa Nesia yang sudah lama menjejak bumi bisa musnah semudah itu, seolah ia tak pernah hidup sama sekali. Mengapa hanya dengan mengucapkan namanya saja kau bisa mengingatnya kembali. Mengapa kaum kalian dikutuk seperti ini--"

"Kami tidak dikutuk," sergah Lars kasar. "Kau tak tahu sama sekali tentang kami, tak tahu apapun. Jangan tuduh seenaknya."

"Kalau itu yang kau percaya, baiklah. Aku hanya penasaran, tak bermaksud menyinggungmu, lho." Maglor tersenyum simpul, lalu melihat ke tengah samudra. Kincir tua itu berderit keras dihempas angin. "Sudah lama aku berjalan di sisi dunia yang ini dan hanya kalianlah makhluk abadi yang kutemui sejauh ini."

"...Kau gila."

Tawa Maglor tertelan gemuruh guntur dari gumpalan kumulonimbus di atas. Ia tidak terbahak-bahak; tawanya agak ditahan, cenderung sopan malah. "Puluhan ribu tahun berjalan di muka bumi bisa membuat siapapun jadi gila, Lars," balas Maglor tenang. "Apalagi sendirian setelah menyaksikan semua orang yang kaukenal mati satu persatu, dan tak ada yang bisa kaulakukan untuk mencegahnya."

"...Manusia memang seperti itu," jawab Lars pendek, kemarahannya mulai surut. Sepertinya Maglor tidak bermaksud jahat, meski keberadaannya masih ia pertanyakan. Bagaimana bisa ada orang lain yang sama abadinya seperti personifikasi negara-negara namun tak seorang pun pernah mendengar tentangnya?

"Siapa bilang aku berbicara tentang manusia?"

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Lars untuk mencerna pertanyaan itu -- kenangan yang baru saja dikembalikan kepadanya masih begitu menggoda di balik dinding bendungan; mengundangnya untuk melompat menceburkan diri, menyelami tahun-tahun yang hilang ditelan waktu dan samudra. Entah apa ia masih punya cukup waktu untuk melihat semuanya.

Maglor menghela napas. "Baiklah, akan kucoba untuk tidak membaca pikiranmu lagi."

"Terima kasih," ujar Lars sarkastis.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku beberapa hal mengenai kau, Nesia dan kaummu. Bukankah aku sudah membantumu?"

Alis Lars mengerut menatapnya. "Kalau aku menolak, kau akan membaca pikiranku lagi?"

Si orang asing tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, yang Lars anggap sebagai 'iya'. Sadar bahwa ia tak punya pilihan lain, Lars menyanggupinya.

"Aku dan Nesia sudah saling kenal cukup lama," ia memulai, dengan senang hati menyelam ke dasar ngarai tempat kenangannya yang terjauh berada, merasakan gelombang dari dasar samudra menerpa kesadarannya. Dimasukkannya tangan ke dalam saku kemejanya. "Tetapi selama seratus tahun terakhir barulah kami benar-benar mengenal satu sama lain, tak lagi dipisahkan oleh batas negara dan sejarah sepanjang ingatan seratus generasi manusia. Dia..." Lars mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan cincin emas di telapak tangannya. Cincin yang sama melingkar di jari manisnya. Lama ia menatap kedua benda itu sebelum berbicara lagi.

"Nesia istriku."


	5. Lars II - Gezelligheid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are for foreign words, thoughts and emphasize as usual. Recommended song: Caras Galadhon - Howards Shore (OST Lord of The Rings: Fellowship of The Ring).

Canggung adalah bagaimana Lars mendefinisikan sisa hari itu. Untungnya ia tak punya pekerjaan yang mendesak, sehingga ia bisa menemani Nesia berkeliling Elte. Tak seperti Nesia yang ia ingat dua ratus tahun lalu, Nesia saat ini jauh lebih pendiam. Hanya sesekali ia berbicara, namun topiknya tak pernah jauh dari objek wisata dan kegiatan penduduk desa. Lars tahu persis sifatnya, jenis pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya bertubi-tubi dan rasa ingin tahunya yang lebih besar dari tubuh wanita itu. Ada sesuatu yang salah, sesuatu yang janggal; namun hingga Lars mengantarnya ke stasiun untuk pulang ia tak menemukan jawabannya dari sekedar observasi.

Ingin sekali ia bertanya, tetapi di dalam hati pria itu juga cemas Nesia malah akan menyinggung hal yang ditakutinya. Hal-hal yang telah ia hindari dengan baik.

"Sudah datang," suara Nesia memutus alur pikiran Lars. Keduanya berada di luar stasiun desa. Deru halus kereta dari peron menandakan tibanya kereta malam yang akan membawa Nesia ke Berlin.

"...Ya." Lars tak mengira matahari akan berlalu secepat ini. Begitu juga dengan Nesia. Ia setengah berharap wanita itu akan tinggal di desa untuk menghabiskan satu hari lagi.

"Aku akan mampir lagi kapan-kapan. Boleh minta nomor teleponmu?"

Lars menggeleng. "Aku tak punya telepon."

Keheranan yang muncul di wajah Nesia lenyap dengan segera. "Mungkin kau akan kukirimi kartu pos." Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Pikiran dan benak Lars setuju bahwa jabat tangan rasanya terlalu resmi untuk mengakhiri kunjungan ini, tetapi ia tetap meraih tangan Nesia. "Sampai nanti."

Lama setelah punggung Nesia menghilang ke dalam kereta, barulah Lars merasa tangan kanannya hangat.

Sehangat mentari.

* * *

_atta - lempë - otso - nertë_

 

Ada sepuluh kartu pos tertumpuk di meja tulis Lars, masing-masing dikirim dari negeri berbeda. Ia selalu menceritakan makanan apa yang dicobanya di setiap lokasi. Hanya makanan. Komentar-komentarnya selalu membuat pria itu tersenyum, mengingatkannya akan Nesia yang ia kenal. Tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa ia sangat menantikan datangnya kabar terbaru dari wanita itu.

 _Diundang menikmati_ chotlho _gratis bersama turis-turis Mongolia, kekenyangan makan_ lerotse _setelahnya._ Kalimat itu tertulis dibalik kartu pos bergambar pohon-pohon baobab raksasa. _Seminggu lagi ke tempatmu_ ditulis kecil-kecil di pojok kartu.

Lars tak pernah sekali pun membalas kartu-kartu itu -- Nesia tidak meninggalkan alamat tetap, dan meski ada teknologi yang bisa memungkinkan kartu posnya mencapai tujuan, Lars memilih untuk tidak membalasnya. Apa yang akan ia tulis? Rutinitasnya tentulah terdengar hambar dan membosankan: bangun pagi, mengurus kebun, membersihkan rumah, mengerjakan lukisan, berbelanja dan membayar tagihan. Hanya itu. Tak seperti Nesia yang terus berpindah tempat di setiap minggunya, mencicipi puluhan makanan berbeda dari berbagai budaya.

Kartu terbaru tiba enam hari yang lalu. Saat ini Nesia pasti sudah berada di Jerman. Mungkin ia sudah tiba di Bandara Schönefeld. Mungkin saja ia sudah naik kereta menuju Elte. Mau tak mau ia mengakui bahwa dirinya gugup.

Lars sungguh tak bisa fokus selama sisa hari itu. Ia tidak menghasilkan satu lukisan pun; hanya sanggup menyelesaikan tiga sketsa hitam putih berupa pemandangan laut dari jendela lantai dua rumahnya. Siluet-siluet gelap Begraafplats van staal membingkai kertas gambarnya, seolah menopang awan mendung di atas. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang ia sukai dari Elte. Cuacanya selalu berawan, anginnya menguarkan bau laut dan camar-camarnya tak pernah berhenti berkaok.

Namun keesokan harinya, langit musim dingin tak diselimuti oleh awan. Bintang-bintang menerangi jalannya dari atas saat ia pergi ke galeri lukisan. Ramalan cuaca yang ia dengar selama ia berada di galeri menyatakan bahwa hari ini seharusnya turun hujan, dan kalau mereka beruntung, salju. Bahkan si pemilik galeri yang sudah berumur dibuat bingung oleh keanehan ini.

"Enam puluh tahun aku tinggal di sini dan baru kali ini ramalan cuacanya salah," gerutunya sambil membayar lukisan-lukisan Lars. "Padahal sudah lama aku menanti-nanti untuk melihat salju lagi. Tiga puluh delapan tahun!"

Empat dekade yang terasa seperti baru empat tahun lalu.

Ia meninggalkan galeri dengan dompet yang jauh lebih tebal, kakinya otomatis mengantarkannya ke stasiun. Turis-turis berwajah ngantuk berbondong-bondong meninggalkan kereta yang baru saja tiba. Lars menanti sambil bersandar ke sebuah tiang, hingga sosok Nesia terlihat menjejak peron sembari menyeret koper kuning cerah di belakangnya.

"Lars!" serunya keras-keras, mengundang perhatian dari beberapa turis lain. Diangkatnya koper itu agar ia bisa menembus kerumunan dengan mudah menghampirinya.

"Tidak berat?" Lars bertanya. Ritsleting koper itu seolah akan robek kapan saja saking penuhnya.

"Nggak, kok. Ini masih ringan." Nesia meletakkan bawaannya di lantai, lalu menyeretnya sepanjang jalan. Sambil keluar dari stasiun, Nesia berceloteh soal tempat-tempat yang dikunjunginya. Lars tak banyak merespon selain mengangguk sesekali. Semua nama yang Nesia sebutkan terasa asing baginya; ia harus menggali ingatannya begitu jauh untuk mengenali mereka. Dan lagi, janggal bagi seseorang sepertinya memiliki begitu banyak waktu luang sampai bisa berkeliling dunia.

"Nesia, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya saat Nesia berhenti berceloteh.

"Bagaimana -- oh, kita sudah sampai. Sebentar, aku harus pesan kamar." Ia menarik kopernya memasuki sebuah penginapan.

 _Penempatan waktunya begitu tepat_ , pikir Lars. Pertanyaannya terlupakan tak terjawab.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, keduanya membawa sebuah lentera dan sekantung kentang goreng hangat -- Nesia membelikan seporsi untuk Lars -- dari penginapan menuju Begraafplats van staal. Nesia memilih tempat yang jauh dari pandangan turis-turis untuk duduk di atas salah satu reruntuhan. Bukan tempat yang pas untuk piknik, namun Lars membiarkan Nesia menentukan kegiatan mereka hari ini. Ia menikmati perubahan dari rutinitasnya yang konstan.

"Lars?"

"Mm?"

"Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang kaum yang memuja bintang-bintang?"

Kentang goreng yang hampir melalui bibirnya terhenti di udara. Nesia masih mengunyah miliknya dengan santai, matanya terarah ke mata Lars meminta jawaban, namun ia melempar balik pertanyaannya. "Kenapa mendadak bertanya soal itu?"

"Hei, aku duluan yang bertanya."

"Aku tak pernah mendengar tentang mereka sejak..." Lars mengerutkan dahi. "Sejak abad sepuluh, mungkin. Entahlah."

"Aku bertemu salah satunya di sini, lho. Belum lama ini."

"Dan...?"

Nesia menyeka sisa saus di bibirnya dengan tisu yang ia bawa. "Katanya ia sudah hidup lamaaa sekali." Ia melompat turun dari balok beton dan mendarat dengan kedua kakinya, kemudian berputar untuk menghadap Lars. Rok panjangnya yang berwarna kuning berkibar di sekeliling kakinya; pakaian yang terlalu cerah untuk musim dingin menurut Lars. "Bahkan lebih lama dari kita berdua," tambahnya.

Susah untuk menentukan apakah Nesia benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya atau hanya bercanda. Bahkan dengan bantuan lentera pun area itu masih tergolong temaram. Matahari belum akan terbit setidaknya setengah jam lagi. Hanya mata kecoklatan Nesia yang berpendar memantulkan cahaya jingga dari lentera. "Itu mustahil," sanggah Lars. "Kau tahu tak ada manusia yang hidup melebihi umur kita." Ia melilitkan syalnya sekali lagi di leher, mencegahnya diterbangkan angin menampar wajahnya. "Jangan-jangan dia menipumu."

"Huh," Nesia mendengus dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Sudah kukira kau akan berkata begitu. Makanya aku membawamu ke sini. Ia ada di sini terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Kau pasti akan percaya padaku begitu kau melihatnya."

"Kapan?"

"Waktu aku pertama kali ke sini. Awal musim semi lalu."

"Kalau benar ia sudah setua itu, mungkin dia sudah meninggal."

"Tapi Lars ... bagaimana kalau ia bukan manusia?"

Lars meletakkan kantung makanannya yang kosong dan menatap wanita itu lurus-lurus. "Nesia, hanya bangsa kita yang tak sepenuhnya manusia. Kecuali kau melihat hantu." Kata-kata itu terasa berat di lidahnya. Ia tak tahu seberapa manusiawikah dirinya yang sekarang ini, namun ia yakin dialah yang lebih mendekati definisi manusia dibandingkan dengan Nesia.

Bibir wanita itu mengerucut saat ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Suaranya begitu pelan; nyaris tertelan oleh deru angin, debur ombak dan kaok camar yang mulai mengarungi udara. "Pernahkah kau merasa iri pada manusia, Lars?"

"...Sesekali," Lars menjawab singkat. _Namun lebih sering lagi akhir-akhir ini_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aku iri." Nesia memalingkan wajahnya. Kunciran rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin. "Mereka punya lebih banyak kontrol atas hidup mereka, meski itu singkat. Keberadaan kita bergantung pada ribuan variabel yang terus berubah seiring berjalannya waktu." Ia melipat lengannya di dada. "Aku takut suatu hari nanti ... suatu hari nanti semua orang yang kukenal pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dan aku tidak akan bisa mengingat mereka."

Apa yang baru diungkapkannya bukan hal baru bagi Lars. Sudah dua kali ia mengalami hal tersebut. "Jangan bicara lagi soal itu."

"Tapi--"

"Tidak sekarang," Lars bangkit berdiri. Lagipula siapa yang senang terus menerus diingatkan bahwa ajalnya akan segera tiba, apalagi setelah menjalani kehidupan yang panjangnya melampaui ratusan generasi? Lars pun tidak butuh simpati; itu adalah salah satu alasannya pindah menghindari para personifikasi yang lain. Simpati itu memuakkan. "Kita kembali saja," katanya sambil mematikan lentera. Matahari sudah mulai terbit, mengundang turis-turis berkumpul di pantai. Sebentar lagi tempat ini akan dipenuhi manusia.

"Ah, kentangku!"

Lars berbalik tepat saat sayap putih mengepak menampar sisi kepalanya. Seekor camar telah menyambar kentang terakhir dari kantung makanan Nesia. Ia terbang menjauhi keduanya sebelum Nesia sempat mencegahnya pergi. "Aku lupa bilang kalau camar di sini sering mengambil makanan yang tidak dijagai," ia memberitahu Nesia, menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum melihat wajah sebal wanita itu.

"Camarnya bandel," dengusnya.

Di kejauhan, sekelompok orang mulai mengambil gambar matahari terbit di atas samudra lengkap dengan reruntuhan beton yang menonjol dari permukaan air. Nesia -- setelah ia mengatasi keterkejutannya -- meniru mereka dengan mengeluarkan ponselnya juga. Lars mengetuk bahunya dan memberi isyarat untuk pergi mengikutinya.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ada tempat yang lebih bagus. Sini."

Lars memimpinnya melalui reruntuhan menuju area pantai yang sepi. Tempat itu tidak rata dan cenderung licin jika hujan, sehingga jarang ada wisatawan yang pergi ke sana. Permukaan airnya lebih rendah. Orang yang cukup berani akan mencoba mencapai tengah lautan dengan berpijak di beton-beton yang setengah terbenam di laut. Fokus utama area itu adalah sebuah kincir angin rusak dan berkarat di tengah air, disambungkan oleh balok keropos ke daratan. Matahari terbit persis di belakangnya, membuat semua karat di tubuhnya terlihat jelas.

"Indahnya..." Nesia berbisik kagum, kedua matanya melebar. Ia mengambil satu atau dua gambar sebelum mengantungi ponselnya lagi.

"Sudah memotretnya?"

"Sudah. Pemandangan sebagus ini juga harus dinikmati dengan mata sendiri, 'kan?"

"...Tentu saja."

Janggal memang kalau benda seperti itu bisa disebut indah. Namun keindahan bahkan bisa ditemukan pada sisa-sisa kehidupan oleh mata yang jeli. Kincir itu dulunya indah, tetapi meski wujudnya telah berganti benda itu tetaplah sebuah kincir walau tak lagi berfungsi. Keindahan yang dimilikinya hanya berganti definisi.

Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh tangan Lars. Sedetik kemudian, jemarinya bertautan dengan jemari Nesia. Erat.

"Selamat tahun baru," didengarnya wanita itu berbisik.

* * *

Bagi Lars, matahari bukanlah sebuah lampu raksasa kuning yang menggantung di puncak langit. Mataharinya adalah sepasang lingkaran sewarna bubuk kakao yang berdenyut penuh kehidupan.

Ia benci melihatnya menurunkan hujan.


	6. Lars III - Eigengrau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huruf miring untuk bahasa asing, emfasis dan efek suara.  
> standard disclaimer apply.

_atta - lempë - tolto - canta_

* * *

 

"Akhir-akhir ini lukisanmu semakin suram, ya."

Komentar itu membuat gerakan jemari Lars yang sedang menghitung lembaran euro terhenti. Mata hijaunya melirik si pemilik galeri yang masih memandangi hasil sapuan kuasnya. Salah satu lukisan barunya digantungkan di atas konter, menampilkan stasiun kereta dalam warna biru pucat dan abu-abu. Di sebelahnya tergantung sebuah lukisan lamanya, berupa kanal dengan warna-warna cerah menyolok. Lars ingat Nesia menemaninya saat ia membuat sketsa lukisan itu berbulan-bulan lalu.

"Ganti suasana," jawab Lars datar. "Lagipula abu-abu tidak perlu banyak cat."

Kakek pemilik galeri hanya terkekeh mendengar komentarnya. Ia sudah kenal Lars cukup lama. Sifatnya yang serba hemat bukan hal asing baginya. Ia mengangguk ke lukisan yang terpajang di dinding. "Aku tak punya masalah soal suasananya, tapi lukisanmu yang penuh warna lebih cepat laris, lho."

Lars menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum saat ia pamit pergi.

Enam bulan telah berlalu tanpa ada kabar sedikit pun dari Nesia. Tak ada kartu pos maupun surat yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Padahal selama beberapa tahun terakhir ia tak pernah absen mengabari Lars soal perjalanannya keliling dunia, meski pria itu tak pernah membalasnya. Sekarang ia agak menyesal, mengira Nesia berhenti menyuratinya karena alasan itu. Kecemasannya pastilah telah memengaruhi karya-karyanya -- kehadiran Nesia membuatnya tak ragu untuk menghabiskan berkaleng-kaleng cat.

"Abu-abunya bagus, sih," komentar wanita itu dua musim panas yang lalu, sewaktu Lars membuat sketsa pemandangan sungai. "Tapi kalau warnanya dipertahankan pasti akan lebih bagus lagi."

Lars masih menghindari paparan berita, namun absennya kunjungan Nesia menggodanya untuk duduk di bar terdekat dan mendengarkan televisi selama delapan jam. Apakah sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi di dalam negerinya dan ia tak bisa bepergian sama sekali? Atau nasib lain yang lebih buruk telah menimpanya? Tidak, yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin. Lars tahu tanda-tandanya. Semua kartu pos yang ia terima akan jadi kosong melompong kalau itu telah terjadi, seperti bingkai-bingkai foto yang tergantung di selasar lantai atas rumahnya.

Napasnya memburu setibanya ia di rumah -- ia telah berlari sepanjang jalan, tak sabar ingin segera sampai. Dilemparnya jaket asal-asalan ke salah satu kursi, lalu Lars segera mengecek laci tempat semua kartu pos itu disimpan. Ketegangannya lenyap seketika melihat tulisan tangan meliuk khas Nesia masih tertera pada mereka. Menutup laci, ia berpikir kekhawatirannya berlebihan. Jika ia telah tiada, bukan hanya kartu pos itu yang isinya akan lenyap. Sebenarnya wajar kalau Nesia tak bisa bepergian karena ia punya negeri untuk diurus. Namun logikanya yang lama Lars jadikan sandaran mulai meragukan.

Disisirnya rambut dengan jemari karena frustrasi, mengacak tatanannya yang rapi. Ia hanya tahu satu cara untuk mengetahui kabar Nesia secara langsung. Tetapi melakukan itu berarti ia harus menghadapi anggota bangsanya lagi. Lima menit sambungan telepon akan mengenyahkan kebingungan selama setengah tahun terakhir ini. Sepadankah resikonya?

Sosok-sosok di jendela menarik perhatiannya. Ada yang datang. Sepatunya sampai membentur kursi saking terburu-burunya ia menghampiri pintu. Dari kejauhan matanya bisa mengenali kaus magenta yang sudah beberapa kali dilihatnya.

"Nesia--"

"Lars! Ayo, ayo!"

Alis Lars mengerut. Tiga koper besar berbeda warna berdiri di belakang Nesia. Wanita itu sendiri tampak bersemangat, nyaris melonjak-lonjak di undakan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Lars, menarik-nariknya dengan lembut. Kemunculannya yang mendadak masih mengejutkan Lars, membuat lidahnya kelu sesaat. Absennya Nesia selama beberapa bulan membuat pria itu harus membiasakan dirinya lagi dengan seluruh keberadaannya yang...

Tak ada satu kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan Nesia. Ia seperti kembang api yang pijarannya terus berkelana hingga menemukan kanvas-kanvas putih Lars, memintanya untuk menambahkan lebih banyak merah dan kuning dan--

"Ayo!" Lengannya tersentak lagi, memaksa konsentrasinya kembali pada sang tamu. Bibir Nesia mengerucut, "keretanya akan segera berangkat! Omong-omong aku boleh titip koper di tempatmu, ya. Penginapannya penuh hari ini."

"Nesia..." apapun yang akan Lars katakan tertelan kembali begitu Nesia menatapnya penuh permohonan. "Ini tidak akan lama, 'kan?"

"Mm, tiga jam termasuk perjalanan. Kita akan kembali sebelum tengah malam. Ikut ya, ikut ya, ikut yaaa?"

"Biar kuambil dulu jaketku," Lars menghela napas dan masuk untuk mencari jaketnya. Ia menyempatkan diri merapikan rambutnya sebelum kembali ke pintu depan. Tiga koper Nesia sudah duduk manis di sebelah meja kopinya, pemiliknya segera beranjak ke pintu begitu Lars bertemu mata dengannya.

* * *

 

Dari ocehan Nesia, Lars bisa menangkap bahwa di kota tetangga akan diadakan semacam perayaan untuk melihat bintang jatuh malam ini. "Akan ada pasar makanan dan pameran karya seni dan panggung terbuka," Nesia menjelaskan,  kata-katanya meluncur secepat kereta yang mereka tumpangi. "Dan banyak lagi yang bisa dilihat di sana!"

Respons Lars tak lebih dari gumaman bariton pendek. Gerbong mereka dipenuhi anak-anak muda dengan kostum nyentrik, beberapa di antaranya bertabur manik sequin gemerlapan memantulkan penerangan kereta. Nesia sendiri hanya mengenakan kaus polos, namun warnanya cukup menyolok. Celana putih padanannya dihiasi garis lurus dan patah-patah. Lars merasa janggal berada di tengah kerumunan itu, apalagi Nesia tampak santai berbincang dalam Bahasa Inggris dengan salah satu gadis yang lengannya berhiaskan gelang-gelang tipis keemasan.

Lars menarik syalnya menutupi dagu. Silau.

Ia setengah menyesali keputusannya menuruti ajakan Nesia, namun ia tak sabar untuk mendengar penyebab wanita itu absen mengabarinya. Di sisi lain, sudah lama sekali ia tidak meninggalkan Elte atau naik kereta. Ia yakin dalam lima menit tubuhnya akan mulai mabuk darat. Untungnya, sampai kereta itu berhenti perutnya masih baik-baik saja. Untungnya lagi, ternyata tempat tujuan mereka tidak seburuk bayangan Lars.

Stasiunnya tak berdinding, dipagari oleh pohon-pohon tinggi yang cabang-cabangnya digantungi lentera bioluminesensi kehijauan. Wangi makanan, alunan musik, pendaran lentera dan dengung obrolan manusia menyergap indranya. Lars memblokir semua sensasi itu dengan berkonsentrasi pada saraf-saraf di telapak tangannya dan jemari Nesia di genggamannya.

"Masih ada satu jam sebelum acara utamanya dimulai," Nesia menggamit lengan Lars dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Ada yang ingin kaulihat dulu?"

"Terserah kau saja." Lars memijat pelipisnya. Apapun yang sedang dimasak di stan yang mereka lalui, wanginya terlalu kuat bagi hidungnya. Semangat Lars mulai kembali saat Nesia ternyata membawanya ke deretan karya seni rupa. Selain memamerkan, ternyata para perupa juga menjual karya-karya mereka. Lars menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan membayangkan lukisannya terjual di sini.

"Yang ini lucu. Labelnya bilang apa, ya?" Nesia menunjuk ke sebuah pahatan berulir yang terlihat seperti seekor burung jika dilihat dari sudut tertentu. Semua label karya dicetak dalam Bahasa Jerman.

"'Untuk Enam Abad Penyatuan Kembali Jerman'," Lars menerjemahkan.

"Ooh, keren."

Lars membacakan beberapa label lain lagi sembari mereka berjalan sampai Nesia menyatakan bahwa ia ingin beli cemilan. Dilhatnya wanita itu pergi ke sebuah stan yang dipenuhi pengunjung, bau gorengan dan keju menguar dari oven mereka. Setelah memastikan posisinya, Lars kembali melihat-lihat dengan santai hingga perhatiannya tersita ke seorang pengunjung lain.

Lentera-lentera bioluminesensi terlalu redup untuk melihat jelas fitur pria itu, tetapi Lars tak butuh banyak cahaya untuk tahu bahwa ia tampak seperti orang sakit dibandingkan dengannya. Keabadiannya sudah mulai pergi, sebentar lagi mereduksi tubuhnya hingga serapuh kaum fana. Namun uluran waktu tak berefek apapun pada tubuh sang personifikasi Jerman. Selain gaya berpakaiannya, pria itu masih serupa dengan pria yang ada di memori Lars. Hawa eksistensinya terasa membara meski mereka tidak berdiri berdekatan. Pria pirang itu tinggi dan tegap, terbalut dalam pakaian formal yang rapi. Sepasang mata biru yang selalu serius dalam ingatan Lars kali ini melebar karena kaget. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah gelas kertas yang terhenti di udara, dalam setengah perjalanan menuju mulutnya. Jantung Lars sendiri serasa berhenti menjumpainya, namun ia segera menguasai dirinya dan menegakkan diri menghadap pria itu. Mulutnya menolak membentuk senyuman sopan.

" _Hallo, Ludwig_."

Sapaan Lars hanya dibalas anggukan kaku Ludwig. Tangan Lars terasa aneh, ia menekuk dan meluruskan jari-jarinya beberapa kali namun dingin sekarang menjalar di ruas-ruas jemarinya. Dari pengamatannya, Ludwig tak terlihat sehari pun menua sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Nethe--"

" _It's Lars_."

"...Lars. _Guten Abend_." Ludwig diam sampai pengunjung lainnya menjauh dari kedua pria itu. "Kukira kau tak pernah meninggalkan Elte," katanya dalam Bahasa Jerman.

Seketika lawan bicaranya tahu bahwa ia, entah bagaimana, bisa mengetahui fakta itu. Mungkinkah sihir bangsa mereka masih bekerja padanya juga? Lars tak ingin membuang waktu dengan bertanya. "Aku ... dipaksa ke sini."

"Siapa yang bersamamu?"

"...Nesia."

Air muka Ludwig mengendur, sekilas menampakkan rasa kasihan. "Begitu. Dia baik-baik saja?"

Lars menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Apa dia punya alasan untuk tidak baik-baik saja?" Ia sadar nada bicaranya interogatif, menuntut jawaban malah. Pertanyaan Ludwig mengingatkannya akan fakta bahwa Nesia absen mengabarinya selama beberapa bulan. Lars melirik ke antrian di stan cemilan, dengan segera menemukan Nesia di antara kerumunan. "Ia tampak sehat."

Ludwig menarik-narik simpul dasinya, kentara sekali merasa canggung untuk melanjutkan percakapan. "Kau juga. Sehat, maksudku."

Kuku-kuku Lars menancap ke telapak tangannya, menahan emosi yang mulai menggelegak di hati pria itu. "Aku baik-baik saja," sergahnya. Ia mendeteksi simpati pada suara Ludwig, dan ia membencinya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur tidak jadi menghubunginya tadi untuk mencari tahu kabar Nesia.

Ludwig nampaknya sadar kehadirannya tak diinginkan di situ. Benda mirip arloji di pergelangan tangannya berbunyi _bip_ pelan, menyita perhatian pemiliknya yang segera berkata, "Sayang sekali aku harus pergi. Bos memanggil.  Ada perayaan pribadi."

Bibir Lars membentuk seringai tipis. "Sayang sekali," tirunya.

Lama setelah punggung tegap Ludwig menghilang dari pandangan, seseorang menubruk lengan Lars diikuti dengan ocehan cepat soal makanan yang sudah habis terjual meski masih banyak calon pembelinya. "Mentang-mentang hari ini, mereka hanya membawa lima ratus dan sembilan puluh empat porsi. Huh!"

Pikiran Lars masih memutar ulang pertemuannya dengan Ludwig barusan, sehingga kali ini ia menyadari satu perbedaan besar di antara ia dan Nesia -- perbedaan yang seharusnya sudah ia sadari sejak dulu.

Hawa keberadaan Nesia terasa tipis, tidak semembara milik Ludwig.

Dibiarkannya Nesia menuntunnya pergi menuju kerumunan, kali ini mengoceh tentang bintang jatuh yang akan segera muncul. Semakin mereka mendekati pengunjung lain, Lars merasa makin tidak nyaman. Untunglah Nesia tidak membawanya ke tengah-tengah massa. Mereka berhenti di tepiannya, terlindungi bayang-bayang pohon yang memagari area terbuka itu. Percakapan orang-orang perlahan mereda, digantikan oleh seruan-seruan kagum saat langit dibelah oleh sekumpulan batuan berlapis mineral yang menyala kemerahan. Lentera-lentera telah diredupkan sehingga sisi cakram Bima Sakti terlihat jelas melatari hujan meteor itu.

Ketika benda itu akhirnya hilang di cakrawala, keriuhan kembali memenuhi lapangan. Lars segera mempergunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengajak Nesia kembali ke Elte.

"Tapi aku belum makan," protesnya. "Ayolah, orang-orang masih ramai di sini."

"Kalau tidak kembali sekarang, kita akan ketinggalan kereta." Lars menggandengnya erat-erat menembus kerumunan. "Kau bisa makan nanti di sana."

"Tapi ini bahkan belum tengah malam."

"Akan jadi tengah malam begitu kita sampai rumahku."

"Kau terburu-buru sekali. Kenapa, sih?"

Lars tidak berhenti berjalan cepat hingga mereka sampai di stasiun, jauh dari orang-orang. Ia memutar tubuh menghadapinya dan berkata setengah berbisik, "Karena aku ingin tahu mengapa kau menghilang selama setengah tahun."

Jawaban Nesia hanya berupa gumaman. "Nanti."

"Sekarang," Lars bersikeras.

"Di rumahmu, kalau begitu."

"Setuju."

Tetapi setibanya mereka berdua di rumah, Nesia segera menghempaskan diri di salah satu sofanya dan terlelap seketika. Si empunya rumah akan mengiranya kelelahan kalau saja ia tidak mendengar isak tertahan tiga jam kemudian saat ia terbangun kehausan.

Malam itu Lars tidak bisa tidur lagi.


	7. Makalaurë I - Aku Ingin Hidup Seribu Tahun Lagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been very tired, had phone problem and exhausted lately. Which affected my writing speed orz  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter and the previous ones too, including feedback and suggestion. Thanks for everyone who has given me kudos and comments :D  
> If you go to my tumblr and click the tag TIENV (mytumblrurl/tagged/tienv), it has stuff about this story: drabbles (not spoiler free), scrapped ideas, quotes, maybe some inspirational pics. I don't remember what I put into that tag honestly...
> 
> see (google) notes about elven bodies. btw the song Maglor played in this fic is always Noldolantë. spoiler for silmarillion. Nesia's dialogue when explaining about the personifications is inspired by stirringwind's quote (with a little change). chapter title is taken from the poem "Aku" by Chairil Anwar.
> 
> standard disclaimer apply. italics for foreign words, emphasis, thinking.

"Kami tidak berbicara sama sekali keesokan harinya. Kami di dapur bersama-sama, membuat sarapan sendiri-sendiri. Lalu ia pergi tanpa pamit. Begitu saja. Esok paginya ia sudah kembali...."

Semakin lama Lars bercerita, citra dari dalam pikirannya terlihat semakin nyata di mata sang Elda. Ia dengan mudah menangkap kilasan peristiwa yang diceritakan si pria pirang tanpa perlu masuk lebih jauh ke dalam pikirannya. 

"Lalu kami bertengkar hebat."

Jeda yang diambil pria pirang itu lebih lama dari jeda yang sebelumnya. Wajah Lars terarah ke pemukiman, mungkin menerawang jauh ke rumah yang telah lama dihuninya. Ada reruntuhan yang memisahkan mereka, dan meski kelip cahaya terlihat dari celah-celah beton yang malang melintang bisa jadi tak satupun kelip itu berasal dari rumahnya. Angin kencang yang berderu di sekitar mereka terasa tak nyaman di tubuh sang Elda yang kurus. Maglor mengisyaratkan agar mereka menepi ke bawah naungan sebuah palang. Telapak kakinya terasa tak nyaman saat berjalan di atas kerikil, menandakan bahwa ia butuh alas kaki baru.

"Ceritamu menarik," gumamnya sambil merunduk ke bawah palang beton. Sungguh menarik, sayang itu begitu panjang. Sesungguhnya ia agak kecewa; Maglor mengharapkan sejarah ribuan tahun, bukannya pertemuan-pertemuan yang diceritakan secara acak. Apa yang dulu diceritakan Nesia terasa samar di ingatannya. Namun dalam jeda yang panjang itu, perlahan-lahan ia bisa memanggil kenangan lamanya.

Lars menatapnya dingin. "Aku tak butuh komentarmu." Ia menyingkirkan kerikil dan debu dari salah satu permukaan beton sebelum mendudukkan diri di atasnya. "Aku hanya butuh ceritamu."

"Tapi kau berhenti tepat di bagian yang menarik."

"Persetan soal itu," sergah Lars, suaranya mulai meninggi. "Dengar, kau bisa menemui orang-orang lainnya. Ada kaumku yang lain yang bisa kautanyai."

Maglor menyibakkan poninya yang tak beraturan, punggungnya tegak mendengar kata-kata Lars. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, mengurangi jarak di antara ia yang berdiri tegak dan Lars yang duduk. "Nesia juga bilang bahwa ada banyak sekali kaum kalian ... jadi, adakah yang tinggal di dekat sini?" Kalau benar begitu ia bisa menggali lebih banyak lagi informasi tentang mereka. Maglor tak sabar untuk segera pergi mengunjunginya.

"Kalau kuberikan nama dan alamatnya, apakah kau akan segera menyingkir dari hadapanku?" bentak lawan bicaranya kasar.

"Tidak, kalau kita berpisah di sini sekarang, aku tak akan pernah mendengar kelanjutannya. Iya, 'kan?" Maglor membalas dengan tenang. Ia menjaga posturnya agar tetap tegak tanpa bersandar ke sebuah tiang. Hawa pantai yang semakin dingin tak cocok dengannya. Mengingatkannya akan apa yang sepupu-sepupunya lalui lama berselang.

Balasan sang Elda hanya membuat emosi Lars semakin tinggi. "Diam! Bicara sekali lagi dan kau akan pergi dengan rusuk-rusuk patah."

Maglor mengangkat kedua lengannya lambat-lambat, telapak tangannya menghadap ke depan. "Maafkan aku." Kata-katanya tidak tulus.

Lars mengernyitkan dahi, desis pelan keluar dari sela giginya sementara ia menyapu rambutnya ke belakang. "Pergilah."

"Maaf?"

"Kubilang, pergi."

Maglor sama sekali tidak menduga makhluk fana di hadapannya berani mengusirnya. Ia bisa membaca sekilas citra-citra yang berkelebat memancar dari pikiran Lars, namun tanpa bantuan narasinya, citra tersebut tak berarti apa-apa. Waktunya ganti taktik. "Tidakkah kau ingin mendengar apa yang Nesia ceritakan kepadaku?"

Gerakan tangan Lars berhenti, namun tatapannya terpaku ke sudut gelap di bawah beton. Maglor segera menambahkan, "Ia ingin aku mengingatmu."

Berhasil. Kali ini perhatian Lars kembali kepadanya. Kemarahan masih terpampang jelas di otot wajahnya, membuat Maglor berpikir bahwa wajah inilah yang akan melekat di ingatannya selama beberapa abad mendatang di bawah label 'Lars, mantan makhluk abadi'. Disimpannya komentar itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku kemari untuk menenangkan diri setelah berpisah dari para seniman jalanan tempatku bernaung selama beberapa minggu," Maglor memulai kisahnya, tahu bahwa emosi Lars akan kembali tenang begitu ia berbicara. "Hampir sama seperti pertemuan kita barusan, saat itu aku sedang bermain musik, mengulangi sebuah komposisi lama yang kubuat sendiri...."

* * *

 

_atta - lempë - otso - tolto_

 

"Hai."

Wanita itu memudar. Sama sepertinya, terjepit di antara ada dan tiada. Jiwanya yang menyala-nyala pastilah mulai membakar wadahnya yang fana. Pria itu mengerjap, dan barulah ia menyadari adanya sesuatu yang janggal. Tubuhnya terlalu pendek untuk ukuran bangsa Eldar. Harapan yang sempat membubung di hati Maglor pupus secepat tumbuhnya, menghentikan permainan musiknya.

Diturunkannya seruling dari mulutnya supaya bisa mengamati wanita itu lebih baik. Tak mungkin ia seorang wanita Elda. Semuanya telah lama pergi mengarungi Samudra, meninggalkan ia sendiri di sisi dunia ini. Meski begitu, ia penasaran akan identitasnya. Manusia apa yang bisa terlihat begitu pudar, bak Elda yang terlalu lama berkelana di dunia fana?

Maglor menyimpan serulingnya di dalam saku celana, namun gerakannya terhenti melihat raut kecewa yang merekah di wajah wanita itu. Ia memilih untuk tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya setinggi bahu untuk membalas sapaannya. Jaket lembayung wanita itu terlihat kusut karena kedua lengannya dirapatkan erat-erat ke tubuhnya.

"Maaf. Aku ... aku tertarik dengan permainan musik barusan," ia memulai pembicaraan. Entah mengapa ia terdengar takut-takut. Maglor meraba dagunya. Masih licin. Kadang ia takut terbangun dengan jenggot panjang menjuntai dari dagunya. Sang Elda yakin wajahnya akan terlihat mengerikan dengan jenggot.

Ia melirik alat musiknya yang masih tergenggam sebelum berterimakasih. "Itu lagu lama. Bukan lagu yang bahagia." Saat itu mata tajamnya memerhatikan sepasang jejak yang sudah mengering di pipi si wanita asing. Pasti ia baru saja menangis. Tampaknya ia menyadari tatapan Maglor, karena ia buru-buru menyeka wajahnya. Gerakan lengannya memperlihatkan pakaian jingga di bawah jaketnya. Sungguh kombinasi warna yang tidak umum.

Sejenak sang Elda hendak menawarkan diri memainkan lagu yang lebih riang untuk wanita itu, namun ia tahu dirinya tak lagi berminat memainkan seruling. Ia lebih ingin mencari tahu identitas dan ras wanita ini. Musik bisa menanti.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Ketukan dan biramanya...." ia mengangkat bahu. "Rasanya benar-benar baru."

Apresiasi itu diterimanya dengan anggukan kecil. "Bukan lagu yang populer lagi saat ini." Maglor tak pernah tahu di aula-aula mana lagu ini pernah berkumandang, namun kecil kemungkinannya salah satu aula itu dimiliki manusia.

"Anda sendirian?"

Maglor mengernyitkan dahi, tak memahami mengapa ia bertanya begitu. "...Ya. Kamu juga, kan?" ia melempar balik pertanyaannya, menduga itu kebiasaan umum di tempat asal wanita tersebut. Ia sudah cukup lama berkelana di Jerman akhir-akhir ini, dan hafal adat istiadatnya.

Lawan bicaranya menyipitkan mata, sekilas melirik ke arah sekumpulan turis yang tiba dari jalan menuju desa tak jauh dari mereka. Riuh percakapan mencapai tempat mereka berdiri. "Ya, aku hanya mengunjungi te-- seseorang."

"Temanmu?"

"...Begitulah."

Jawaban yang singkat itu tidak memancing Maglor untuk bertanya lebih jauh meski keingintahuannya menggebu-gebu minta dilepaskan. Ia harus bersabar. Manusia cenderung enggan untuk berbagi kisah hidupnya jika ia terus mendesak seperti hewan liar. Tapi, apakah ia sepenuhnya manusia?

"Kamu tinggi sekali," didengarnya wanita itu berkomentar. Kata ganti yang digunakannya berubah; ia menganggapnya sebagai sinyal positif akan keterbukaan.

Maglor mau tak mau tertawa sopan, terhibur oleh nada polos di balik komentar itu. "Ini sudah keturunan. Semua keluargaku bertubuh sangat tinggi." Membicarakan keluarga membuatnya agak tak nyaman, maka dengan segera ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Temanmu tidak ikut ke sini?"

Poni hitamnya menampar pipi saat ia menggeleng. "Tidak, sebenarnya ... kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Ia tampak kaget melihatku. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak datang tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu."

Jadi ia diusir. Sang Elda paham sekarang.

"Namaku Maglor."

"...Nesia." Uluran tangan Maglor tak terbalas. Tangan Nesia terkatup di hadapan dadanya. Maglor mengenali salam itu dan menurunkan tangannya.

Riuh percakapan para wisatawan dan camar-camar mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Matahari mulai meninggi, cahayanya meredupkan bintang-bintang yang tadi masih terlihat jelas saat Maglor mulai memainkan Noldolantë-nya. "Sudah siang, sayang sekali."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Bintang-bintangnya tak akan terlihat lagi."

"Kamu menyukainya?"

"Sangat," Maglor menurunkan tatapannya kembali ke Nesia. "Dulu kami selalu melewatkan waktu menelitinya, membuat lagu tentangnya, berkisah dan berpuisi di malam-malam panjang, di bawah naungan mereka ... bisa dibilang kami memujanya." Ia menarik napas panjang, ingatannya melesat ke masa mudanya di Valinor, di negeri yang sudah terpisah dari alam fana. Bintang-bintang di langit malam dan bintang-bintang yang memahkotai Varda Elentári. Kelamnya Valinor setelah matinya Kedua Pohon sebelum matahari memanjat langit untuk pertama kali. Vingilot yang melayarinya setiap pagi, layarnya agung terentang tak ternodai, membawa Silmaril yang dicuri....

Ia pastilah lama menerawang ke masa lalu karena suara Nesia terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya. "'Kami'?"

"Keluargaku," Maglor akhirnya menyimpan serulingnya di dalam tas selempang lusuhnya.

"Mereka tidak bersamamu?"

"Sudah meninggal semua. Ibuku masih hidup mungkin...."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Maglor menyadari bahwa ialah yang tadinya berniat mengorek informasi tentang Nesia, namun entah bagaimana malah ia yang sedari tadi terus ditanyai. Ia segera melemparkan kembali pertanyaan Nesia ke si penanya. "Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

Nesia memilin-milin ujung pakaian jingganya yang menyembul dari balik jaket. "Ada yang sudah wafat, ada yang masih hidup."

Maglor menebak-nebak, sepertinya pergi sendirian tidak umum dilakukan di lingkungannya. "Mereka tidak menemanimu?"

"Mereka sibuk. Tak enak juga meminta mereka meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk menemaniku. Aku selalu bisa mengunjungi mereka...." nadanya yang menggantung di akhir kalimat membuat Maglor meragukan pernyataannya. Ia berpikir pertanyaan apakah yang seharusnya ia ajukan berikutnya, namun kesempatan itu sekali lagi diambil oleh Nesia.

"Kau tidak kesepian sendirian?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Semua yang kukenal pada akhirnya akan pergi juga, jadi aku harus membiasakan diri..." seekor camar melintas dekat di atas kepala mereka, berkaok keras-keras. Maglor memejamkan mata sampai burung itu menjauh. "Awalnya memang tidak enak. Apalagi setelah lama berkelana, aku tak ingat lagi wajah-wajah keluargaku."

"Semuanya? Tapi ibumu...?"

"Aku tak bisa pulang ataupun menghubunginya." Maglor mengibaskan tangan, mengusir camar yang terbang terlalu rendah. "Yang kuingat hanyalah rambutnya yang cokelat kemerahan. Tidak semerah milik kakakku...." Dilihatnya Vingilot melintas di antara lapisan atmosfer. Tangan kanannya mengejang. Buru-buru ia mencengkeramnya.

"Hanya itu yang kauingat?"

"Hanya warna rambutnya, benar." _Dan jurang penuh api semerah rambutnya yang menelannya bulat-bulat bersama Silmaril ayah kami_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana dengan namanya?" Nesia memelankan suaranya. Beberapa wisatawan lewat di belakang mereka, namun mereka seolah menganggap Maglor dan Nesia bagian dari reruntuhan Friedhof von Stahl. Tak diacuhkan sedikit pun.

"Aku beruntung masih ingat." Jemarinya menggores tali tasnya yang lapuk. Maglor membiarkan Nesia menanyainya, berharap itu akan membantunya mengetahui lebih banyak tentang wanita itu. "Sayang sekali aku tak punya lukisan mereka."

Debur ombak dan derit besi berkarat sejenak terlihat lebih menarik bagi Nesia dibandingkan dengan percakapan mereka. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, alisnya berkerut. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya ia menoleh kembali ke sang Elda. "Kamu lebih beruntung. Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingat wajah dan nama mereka. Padahal ... padahal belum lama mereka me, meninggal. Seolah-olah memoriku tentang sosok manusia mereka hilang bersamaan dengan kematian mereka." Ia menarik napas tertahan. "Aku punya foto dan video mereka, namun sosok mereka hilang dari sana juga." Bahunya bergetar. "Aku takut Lars akan mengalami hal yang sama, aku sudah kehilangan saudara-saudaraku dan aku tak ingin dia hilang juga seperti mereka."

"Tunggu, Lars itu ... temanmu yang tinggal di dekat sini, bukan? Jadi dia masih keluargamu?"

"Bukan. Kami ... singkatnya, kami bukan manusia. Sama sepertimu." Wajah Nesia agak memerah karena menangis, namun senyumnya lebar sampai gigi-giginya terlihat.

Kelegaan memenuhi hati Maglor. Akhirnya mereka mencapai topik ini.

"Keberadaan kami disokong oleh jutaan nyawa, serta sepetak lahan dan laut. Sejarah sepanjang ratusan generasi membentuk kami hingga seperti sekarang, " Nesia melanjutkan, jemarinya bergerak-gerak di udara. "Manusia mengira kami abadi. Kami lahir, hidup dan mati sama seperti mereka -- akhirnya kembali menjadi debu dan ketiadaan. Kami mengira kami abadi, namun kami hanyalah sebuah gagasan terbalut daging dan tulang. Bukankah sebuah gagasan bisa memudar, bisa berakhir, bisa mati?" Ia mengulurkan lengan ke arah lautan. "Ada sebuah negeri yang dulu terbentang dari pantai ini sampai nun jauh menembus cakrawala. Negeri itu adalah Belanda, dan Belanda adalah Lars. Rumahnya, identitasnya, seluruh dirinya." Senyuman Nesia telah lenyap. "Namun samudra telah mengambil kota-kotanya dan mengusir pergi penduduknya. Tak lama lagi 'Belanda' hanyalah satu di antara sekian banyak negeri-negeri yang pernah berjaya di masa lalu. Selamanya terlupakan oleh sebagian besar umat manusia."

"Sebentar..." Maglor menyibakkan poni yang mulai menutupi dahinya karena angin. "Mengapa kau tak bisa mengingat sama sekali wajah dan nama anggota kaummu yang sudah meninggal?"

"...Aku tidak mengerti, Maglor. Andai aku punya jawabannya. Dari dulu sudah seperti itu." Nesia mengelus lengannya sendiri. "Rumahku di belahan bumi yang lain sudah tenggelam seperti rumah Lars...."

"Oh Eru..."

"Sudah tersiar di berita bahwa rakyatku yang terakhir sudah wafat. Tak lama lagi aku akan pergi. Aku..." Nesia menggenggam ujung pakaiannya erat-erat, kepalanya menunduk. "Aku takut, Maglor. Aku takut kami akan dilupakan...."

Rasanya mustahil seseorang bisa lenyap begitu saja hanya karena sebuah negara dinyatakan musnah. Namun dari isi benaknya yang tumpah ruah, Maglor tahu Nesia tidak berbohong. Usianya tak lebih dari pertengahan dua puluh; tiga puluh maksimum, namun banyak kilasan peristiwa dan suasana yang telah lama lalu. Yang terjadi ratusan tahun lalu. Nesia tidak sekadar membaca atau menontonnya, ia hidup di dalamnya. Ia mengalaminya. Maglor melihat satu sosok yang sama, yang terus muncul meski suasana di sekitarnya sudah berganti abad.

"Apakah Lars seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang?" tanyanya. "Yang sering mengenakan syal dan kadang mengisap pipa kayu?"

"Kau bisa--"

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Melihat kilasan-kilasan, tepatnya," Maglor menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Pipi Nesia menggembung. Matanya beralih dari lautan ke rombongan wisatawan lain dengan pemandu hologram mini mereka. "Bisakah ... bisakah kau mengingatku?" pintanya lirih. "Mengingat kami?"

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun...."

"Kumohon. Kau bukan manusia. Mungkin kau tak akan terpengaruh...."

Maglor tak ingin berjanji. Wajah para manusia cepat sekali lenyap dari benaknya karena mereka tak meninggalkan kesan mendalam baginya. Tetapi Nesia bukan manusia, begitu juga dirinya. Sang Elda menengadah, menghirup banyak udara asin. "Kau bisa ceritakan lebih banyak tentang dirimu, kalau begitu. Akan kucoba mengingatnya."

"Terima kasih!" Nesia memberinya isyarat untuk berjalan di sepanjang pantai, yang langsung diikuti Maglor. "Aku sudah bilang namaku Nesia. Dengan nama itulah aku dikenal di pasporku. Nama asliku..." ia berhenti sejenak, lalu berputar untuk menghadap lawan bicaranya. Kali ini Maglor menangkap citra yang luar biasa kuat darinya; citra tentang lautan biru, pulau-pulau berhutan rimbun bak zamrud yang terserak di atas air, serta orang-orang berbagai bangsa yang berbicara dalam ratusan bahasa.

"Nama asliku Indonesia."

Maglor bersumpah ia mendengar nama itu diutarakan dalam tujuh ratus bahasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm very very sorry this is late, it becomes longer than I expected too ;w;


	8. Lars IV - Iridescent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is late again and I have no excuse. Italics are... man you know the drill. Standard disclaimer apply.  
> Written while listening to Bloodstream by Ed Sheeran.

_atta - lempë - otso - tolto_

 

"Aku tak punya kuasa penuh akan memoriku; semuanya ditentukan oleh bangsaku. Apa yang kuingat, apa yang kusukai dan apa-apa yang tidak kusukai. Ia, dirinya, tentangnya, juga ada di dalamnya."

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kembali? Bukankah Lars adalah bagian yang tak kausukai? Bagian yang sebaiknya dilenyapkan saja dan dibiarkan untuk terlupakan?"

Ia mengira pertanyaan itu akan membisukan Nesia, namun dengan cepat ia membalas, "bagaimana denganmu, Maglor? Apa yang membawamu menjelajahi pantai dan bibir benua? Kota-kota yang tenggelam? Sanak famili yang dahulu pernah mengembara di atasnya?"

"Tidakkah itu sama dengan alasanmu?" Maglor menegakkan diri, benang-benang yang terurai dari ujung lengan bajunya bergerak-gerak dimainkan angin saat ia mengangkat lengan untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. "Tidakkah kau punya satu tempat, sekecil apapun, yang bisa benar-benar kau sebut sebagai milikmu? Mungkin kalau kau melihat ke dalamnya, kau akan menemukan jawabanmu."

 

* * *

_atta - lempë - tolto - canta_

 

Saat Lars menuruni tangga keesokan harinya dengan pikiran tertuju pada secangkir kopi imajinatif, hal yang pertama ia temui adalah sofa kosong di ruang tamu. Kain pelapisnya mandi cahaya matahari dari jendela, begitu juga dengan peta dunia tua yang ia pajang di seberangnya. Bunyi denting halus muncul dari arah dapur, menyurutkan niatnya untuk menutup tirai-tirai yang terbuka lebar. Punggung Nesia menyambutnya di hadapan jendela dapur yang juga terbuka lebar, secangkir kopi mengepul diaduknya perlahan-lahan. Lars mendorong rambutnya yang tak tersisir ke belakang sebelum membuat kopinya sendiri, matanya menyipit karena tak terbiasa oleh cahaya mentari yang membanjir.

Gerakan tangan Nesia tak melambat ataupun bertambah cepat karena kehadiran Lars. Pusaran kopinya menyedot seluruh perhatian wanita itu. Rambutnya kusut tak tersisir dan matanya dibingkai rona tipis kemerahan. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian semalam.

"Nesia."

Yang dipanggil hanya menenggak habis kopi mengepulnya. Sedetik kemudian ia meninggalkan dapur. Dua detik kemudian Lars mendengar pintu depan dibanting menutup.

Degup jantung Lars terdengar bak genderang perang. Cangkir kosong Nesia terasa sepanas bara api di jemari pria itu.

Otot-otot kaki Lars menegang, siap untuk berlari pergi, tetapi rasa takutnya yang semalam kembali menyergap. Menahannya dengan kekuatan setara gravitasi bumi. Tiga koper cerah milik Nesia masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, di pojok ruang depan, karena itulah Lars berpikir bahwa Nesia tak akan pergi lama. Maka ia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan dan menunggu sembari melukis.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, Lars masih menatap kanvas kosong tak bernoda dengan pensil kaku di tangan kirinya. Ada jutaan rupa dan imaji dalam pikirannya, namun tak satu pun berhasil mewujud ke dalam kanvas. Wajah Nesia yang kaku, kontras dengan dirinya yang kemarin, masih berenang-renang dalam kepalanya. Mengapa ia bertingkah seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi padanya selama dua ratus tahun ini? Lars ingat hubungan bilateral negara mereka terbilang baik sampai gempa besar dan naiknya air laut benar-benar melenyapkan rumahnya.

Sebuah garis lengkung mewujud dari ujung grafit pensilnya. Apakah ia menghabiskan waktu dua ratus tahun itu bertanya-tanya akan keberadaan Lars? Satu garis serupa terbelah empat tercipta di sisinya. Kedua adiknya tak pernah membicarakan soal Nesia. Siluet dan lipatan tepercik ke kanvas dalam berbagai gradasi kelabu, membungkus tungkai-tungkai panjang. Meski begitu Lars sudah tak ingat apa-apa yang dulu mereka bicarakan dengannya, percakapan sehari-hari tak pernah menempel permanen. Diambilnya cat kuning, dicampurkannya dengan beberapa tetes merah, disapukannya untuk memberikan aksen pada kain-kain imajinatif di kanvas. Rumah ini tak pernah sepi saat mereka berkunjung, selalu penuh tawa dan keceriaan, namun sekarang hanya gema mereka yang tersisa memfosil di dinding...

Ketika Lars melangkah mundur dari penyangga kayu dan menyeka keringat di dahinya, ia tak bisa memutuskan apakah lukisan itu sudah selesai atau belum. Dua lingkaran yang seharusnya menjadi wajah pria dan wanita itu kosong, masih berupa lingkaran grafit terbagi empat. Napasnya memburu. Untuk apa ia mencoba melukis mereka lagi? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia? Alisnya berkerut, giginya mengertak saat ia menyambar lukisan itu dan melemparnya keluar dari ruang melukis. Diabaikannya kebisingan yang ia timbulkan; ia harus melukis lagi. Ia harus fokus.

 

* * *

Emosi dan adrenalin membantunya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan. Selesai mencuci kuas-kuas dan merapikan ruang kerjanya, ia turun ke lantai bawah. Lukisan yang ia lempar sudah terletak di pangkuan orang yang pergi tadi pagi. Di atasnya Nesia menunduk, rambut hitamnya terurai, dan jemarinya memegang tepian kanvas yang patah kayunya. Desah penuh kelegaan meluncur dari mulut Lars begitu ia menjejak lantai, bersamaan dengan terangkatnya wajah wanita itu.

"Hei."

"Hei--"

Dibiarkannya tiga detik berlalu untuk mengobservasi Nesia. Ia masih terlihat sesehat (sesakit?) kemarin. Penampilannya terlihat janggal dalam balutan hitam dan kelabu, alih-alih warna cerah yang biasanya ia kenakan. Dari jarak dekat terlihat bahwa rambutnya lembab. Rupanya di luar hujan. "Dari mana saja kau?"

"Dari sana-sini."

"Dari mana?" tekan Lars.

"Belanja. Beli buah. Ada di dapur." Ia mengangguk ke arah dapur, namun matanya terpancang pada peta dunia besar di seberang sofa.

Penghematan tak terduga itu tidak mengalihkan perhatian Lars. Ia meraih lukisannya dari tangan Nesia dan meletakkannya di meja. Sengaja dipilihnya kursi yang membelakangi peta, sehingga mau tak mau mereka sekarang bertatapan muka. "Ke mana saja kau selama enam bulan ini?"

"Ke mana saja kau selama dua ratus tahun ini?"

Sejak mereka bertemu kembali enam tahun lalu -- tepatnya sejak ia datang tanpa diundang di depan pintu Lars -- belum pernah Nesia menanyakan hal itu langsung kepadanya. Ke mana perginya Nesia yang setia pada eufimisme dan komunikasi berputar-putar? Lars mengetukkan jemarinya tak sabaran di pegangan kursi. "Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Kamu yang menghilang lebih dulu," jawabnya tenang, namun bahunya tegang seolah menahan sesuatu. "Kamu tak tahu betapa cemasnya aku, dan baik Belgium maupun Luxembourg ikut menghilang tak lama setelahnya." Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat.

Andai Lars membuka mulutnya, sebuah geraman akan lepas ke udara. Ia siap menyuruh Nesia untuk berhenti membawa-bawa mereka dalam pembicaraan ini, siap untuk dihujani ratusan pertanyaannya yang tak pernah usai. Apapun akan dilakukannya selama nama mereka bisa terus tak terucap di sisa hari ini.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku menerima banyak barang dari rumahmu -- artifak, lukisan, dokumen tua yang kausimpankan untukku. Dan kau tak pernah muncul, kabar pun tak ada. Ke mana saja kau? Berbulan-bulan lamanya aku mengira kau sudah mati sampai Ludwig--"

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan aku muncul di pertemuan rutin seperti biasanya?" suara Lars meninggi, tubuhnya condong ke depan. "Tak ada gunanya aku berada di sana setelah negeriku dinyatakan lenyap!"

"Setidaknya kau bisa memberitahu kami ke mana kau pergi!" Nesia berdiri, kedua tangannya erat terkepal. "Mengapa kau malah menghindari kami? Orang-orang pun akhirnya menyerah mencarimu, disibukkan oleh urusan negeri mereka sendiri. Aku..." Ia menggosok lengannya, rahangnya tegang mengatup. Tubuhnya kembali terempas di kursi.

"Aku bukan bagian dari kalian lagi." Lars mengambil rokok yang selalu ada di mejanya. Biasanya ia tidak merokok di dalam ruangan, namun masa bodoh soal itu. Ia butuh nikotin sekarang. "Omong-omong soal itu, kau harus pulang, Nesia."

Mata Nesia melebar tak percaya. Bibirnya membuka sedikit, namun tak ada suara yang keluar membunyikan kata apapun yang dibuatnya.

Tak mengacuhkan reaksinya, Lars melanjutkan, "jangan buang-buang waktu menemaniku." Karena tak ada gunanya berlama-lama di sini saat Nesia punya negara untuk diurus. "Tidak biasanya kau tinggal sampai selama ini. Kembalilah." Pulanglah.

"Kenapa aku harus pulang?"

Lars mengembuskan asap rokoknya, yang selama sesaat menjadi partisi di antara mereka berdua. Mata Nesia nyalang di baliknya, sorotnya menantang. Sorot yang ia lihat pertama kali hampir tujuh abad yang lalu, saat wanita itu menolak menggunakan nama pilihan Lars. "Rumahmu bukan di sini," jawabnya lambat-lambat. Hanya itu jawaban logis yang bisa ia berikan, yang bisa diterima otaknya. Karena di sisi lain, ia menyesal telah menyuruhnya pergi semenit yang lalu. Mengutarakan fakta bahwa Nesia masihlah Indonesia hanya akan membuat fakta bahwa ia bukan lagi Netherlands semakin nyata dan solid.

Punggungnya melemas, bersandar di kursinya. Lars menanti Nesia bergerak bangun dan menyeret kopernya keluar -- walau dalam hati itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan, _oh sialan Nesia belum memberitahunya ke mana saja ia pergi selama setengah tahun_ \-- namun wanita itu masih nyalang menatapnya. Nyaris tak berkedip.

"...Kau tidak tahu?" bisiknya. Cengkeraman Nesia di tepi sofa begitu kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat.

"Apa yang tidak kuketahui?" Lars balik bertanya dengan tajam. Sensasi tak nyaman menyebar dari jantungnya. Mau tak mau ia teringat kembali akan pertemuannya yang canggung dengan Ludwig.

Nesia mengalihkan pandangan, sudut-sudut mulutnya tertarik membentuk tawa tanpa suara. Poninya semakin berantakan karena terus menerus disapu ke belakang. Lengannya rapat mendekap tubuhnya yang bergetar tertawa lirih. "Lars, Lars ... tidakkah kau pernah melihat berita akhir-akhir ini?" Tubuhnya berayun sedikit, menahan emosi apapun yang menggelegak di dalamnya.

"Kau tahu aku tak punya televisi atau radio di sini." Tak ada telepon dan komputer juga. Satu-satunya media komunikasi jarak jauh yang bisa mencapainya hanyalah surat fisik. Ia tidak pernah membaca koran -- itu pun kalau koran kertas masih ada di abad 26 ini. Percakapan yang terdengar di antara penduduk Elte dan para turis pun selalu ia hindari. Makin sedikit yang ia ketahui, semakin baik.

Akhirnya Nesia beranjak, ponsel transparan tergenggam di tangannya dan tawa lenyap dari mulutnya. Ia mengitari meja hingga tiba di hadapan peta besar milik Lars. Sebuah citra mewujud di atas peta milknya, citra yang berasal dari ponsel Nesia. Ukuran dan garis tepi bentuk-bentuk yang muncul hampir sama dengan isi pajangan itu. Hampir. Gambar itu adalah sebuah peta dunia juga. Awan-awan yang bergerak di atasnya menyatakan bahwa itu adalah citra dari satelit.

Tangan Lars mengejang, kemudian ia mendorong kursinya mundur menjauhi meja. "Matikan," desisnya tajam. Keringat membanjir di kulit kepalanya, entah sejak kapan temperatur ruangan mulai naik dengan cepat. Nesia bergeming, kedua jempolnya bergerak di atas permukaan ponsel. Dalam sekejap, awan-awan putih itu menghilang dari atas peta.

Lars tak berani melihat. Fokusnya terpancang pada Nesia, yang saat ini sudah tak lagi menampakkan jejak emosi apapun di wajahnya. Dingin dan bersungguh-sungguh. "Lihatlah," pintanya tanpa menoleh.

"Matikan." Rokok Lars dihantamkan ke asbaknya.

"Lihat. Sebentar saja." Nesia menyandarkan ponselnya ke bingkai jendela. Cahaya tipis kebiruan berpendar dari benda itu, menimbulkan pola aneh di separuh atas wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang harus dilihat," sergah pria itu kasar, amarah yang terpampang jelas di ekspresinya cukup untuk membuat orang biasa mundur. Tetapi Nesia tidak seperti orang biasa, dan ia telah mengenalnya selama lebih dari seribu tahun. Lars tahu sekadar ekspresi murka tak akan mengurungkan niat Nesia menunjukkan peta itu. "Singkirkan itu."

"Tidak sampai kau melihatnya. Sudah cukup kau mengisolasi dirimu dari kabar-kabar dunia."

"Aku tak perlu diingatkan soal rumahku yang sudah tenggelam, Nesia!" Lars akhirnya berdiri menghampirinya. Ia berhenti setengah meter di hadapan tamunya dan meninju dinding. Ponsel di jendela bergetar sesaat, namun tidak jatuh. "Matikan itu dan pergi dari sini."

"Kau mengira kita membicarakan tentang rumahmu? Bukan, Lars, bukan." Nesia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin menunjukkan rumahku."

Setelah satu tatapan meragukan ke arah tamunya, Lars akhirnya melihat ke seberang ruangan. Citra peta Nesia berwarna hijau dan biru, berpendar di atas petanya yang cokelat muda. Berusaha agar tidak melihat Eropa, mata Lars mengitari ujung selatan Afrika dari barat. Ia memerhatikan bahwa tak ada bayang putih Antartika dari citra peta Nesia; hanya ada bentuk kecokelatan samar-samar. Ia lalu tiba di sebuah pulau besar -- benua Australia yang pernah ia jelajahi, yang garis pantainya tak lagi sama. Namun di sebelah utaranya, sebelum tepi benua Asia, tak ada bentuk apapun yang muncul.

Hanya ada biru bergolak yang menyambungkan Hindia dengan Pasifik.

Lars mendekati petanya. Bentuk kepulauan di Samudra Pasifik tercetak jelas dalam tinta hitam dan cokelat. Ia membungkuk, mengira penglihatannya menipu, namun benar bahwa tiada bentuk pulau apapun yang muncul dari ponsel Nesia. Seluruh pulau-pulau di Pasifik dan Asia Tenggara sudah habis ditelan kedua samudra. Termasuk rumah Nesia. 

Tepat saat Lars berbalik, citra peta dunia itu menghilang. Nesia telah mengambil ponselnya kembali dari jendela. "Sudah paham?" sentaknya.

Lars membisu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya? Samudra tak hanya menenggelamkan sebagian Eropa, namun juga berbagai tempat di seluruh penjuru dunia. Rumah Nesia adalah sebuah kepulauan, tentu saja ia juga terkena dampak bencana alam itu. Amarahnya mereda, digantikan perasaan bersalah.

"Kalau kau melihat berita, kau akan dengar bahwa penutur Bahasa Indonesia sebagai bahasa ibu sudah tinggal seratusan orang saja," Nesia mengambil tas tangannya. "Jadi ini tinggal masalah waktu juga."

Tinggal masalah waktu sampai ia menghilang seutuhnya, seperti adik-adik Lars.

Entah bagaimana, ketiga koper Nesia sudah berpindah ke luar. Lars tidak mencegahnya, masih terpaku di hadapan petanya. Berbagai hal berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, namun tak satu pun berhasil keluar. Ruangan mendadak terasa sunyi sekali, sampai-sampai Lars bisa mendengar aliran darahnya berdentum-dentum menuju otaknya.  


"Selamat tinggal, _Nederland_."

Lalu didengarnya pintu menutup. Di luar masih hujan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you think the characters are OOC ;w;


	9. Lars V - Chrysalism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maap telat yak, listrik rumah sempat bermasalah. Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan. Semoga saya nggak dilibas writer's block bulan depan dan semoga pembaca dapat angpau tebal-tebal.
> 
> Standard disclaimer apply.

_atta - lempë - tolto - canta_

* * *

 

Wajah yang tak selesai digambar itu balas menatapnya. Menuduh. Menyalahkannya atas segala kekacauan yang ia perbuat.

Dada Lars sakit setiap ia menarik napas, dan dentuman di pembuluh darahnya terdengar bak gema palu yang baru saja menghantam dadanya. Tatapannya menjelajah ruangan yang kini sunyi itu, hingga mendarat di lukisannya yang tak selesai. Lukisan yang ia lempar dari lantai atas rumahnya hingga ke lantai bawah. Teronggok di kaki meja, entah kapan benda itu terjatuh. Lars mengambil dan meletakkannya terbalik di atas meja, tak peduli jika catnya ternyata belum kering.

 _Bukan salahku_ , katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mendadak timbul dorongan untuk pergi ke toko terdekat dan membeli bir sebanyak yang ia mampu. Ingin sekali ia lupakan kejadian hari ini dan memulai hari esok dengan rutinitas yang sama monotonnya.

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa begitu. Adik-adiknya pasti akan marah kepadanya, dan menyuruhnya untuk minta maaf. Lars seringkali bersitegang dengan keduanya karena hal-hal yang ia anggap remeh. Hal apa tepatnya, ia sudah lupa. Dan meski Lars enggan mengakuinya, ia tak lagi ingin menjalani hidup yang begitu sepi setelah kepergian Belgium dan Luxembourg.

Ia mencengkeram dadanya. Rasa sakit ini tidak wajar. Semakin ia condong untuk membeli alkohol, dentum-dentum di dadanya semakin menyakitkan. Nesia bisa saja pergi menggunakan kereta terakhir, entah ke mana, dan....

Dan kali berikutnya, wajah di kanvas itu mungkin akan dibingkai rambut panjang hitam dan berlabel _Indonesia._  

* * *

 

Pintu itu nyaris terlepas dari kusennya saat Lars menyambar kenop dan menariknya dengan kasar. Ia tidak sempat mengambil payung, maka disampirkannya jaket ke atas kepalanya, melindungi kepala dari terpaan hujan. Di luar nyaris gelap gulita, perjalanannya hanya dipandu oleh pendar lampu dari jendela-jendela tetangganya. Hujan yang lumayan deras menyebabkan jalan itu sepi, semua orang jelas memilih menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah yang hangat.

Lars memicingkan mata. Tidak ada sosok wanita bertubuh kecil itu dan ketiga kopernya. Ke mana ia menghilang? Seharusnya ia belum jauh. Mau tak mau Lars mengetuk pintu tetangganya satu per satu, berharap Nesia hanya berteduh di sana. Namun setelah empat pemilik rumah menggelengkan kepala atas pertanyaannya, Lars terpaksa ganti rencana. Terlalu lama kalau ia mengabsen seluruh rumah karena setidaknya ada tiga puluh rumah lagi yang dihuni di kompleks itu. Maka ia berlari ke tujuan berikutnya: satu-satunya stasiun di Elte.

Air menggenang di seluruh jalan, jumlahnya terlalu banyak untuk masuk ke saluran dengan segera. Lars tak peduli sepatunya sudah kemasukan air seperti pakaiannya juga. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan mendorong rambutnya yang lembab ke belakang. Hanya ada satu-dua orang yang terlihat, tetapi mereka pun segera mencari tempat berteduh. Setibanya pria itu di stasiun, jaketnya sudah begitu basah sampai bisa diperas.

Terengah-engah, Lars merasakan organ-organnya melesak turun. Stasiun itu gelap dan sepi. Sebagian besar lampunya sudah diredupkan untuk menghemat energi, menyisakan beberapa pendaran garis fluoresens di tepi bangku dan undakan untuk memandu pandangannya. Ada sekelompok anak muda jauh di sebelah kirinya, mengobrol dengan suara pelan. Ada hologram papan informasi yang dipasang setiap beberapa meter, maka Lars menghampirinya untuk mengecek jadwal kereta. Huruf-huruf hijau menyala memberitahunya bahwa jadwal kereta terakhir telah dibatalkan karena kerusakan rel yang diakibatkan badai di kota sebelah. Dibutuhkan waktu semalaman untuk memperbaikinya. Nesia meninggalkan rumahnya baru beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi ia seharusnya masih di sini--

"Permisi, pak, saya harus membersihkan lantai."

Ucapan seorang petugas stasiun itu mengagetkan Lars. Bahkan dalam temaram cahaya dari papan informasi pria itu bisa melihat jejak lumpur yang berakhir di sepatunya dan air yang masih menetes-netes dari pakaiannya, sedikit demi sedikit mulai membentuk kolam di lantai berubin. Ia mundur, beranjak menuju bangku yang terdekat dengan undakan masuk. Selain stasiun, hanya ada beberapa tempat lain yang masih buka selarut ini di Elte. Rumah sakit, bar dan penginapan. Nesia tidak terlihat di sini, kemungkinan ia sudah pergi ke penginapan terlebih dahulu. Mustahil ia pergi ke dua tempat lainnya.

Lars duduk. Tubuhnya menggigil, ia mengutuk dirinya yang lupa bahwa ia sekarang rentan akan penyakit.

Seolah menyanggah hipotesanya, seseorang memisahkan diri dari kelompok anak muda itu. Ketika ia melewati salah satu lampu yang masih menyala, Lars langsung berdiri.

"...Lars!?" Nesia berhenti berjalan, menyisakan jarak beberapa meter di antara mereka. Ia tidak terlihat seperti habis berlari-lari di bawah hujan. "Kenapa kamu bisa basah begini? Kamu tidak bawa payung?"

"Bukan, aku--" Kata-katanya diputus oleh batuk membahana.

* * *

 

Esok paginya ia demam. Lars menolak untuk mengakuinya, namun kepalanya berdenyut hebat saat ia mengayunkan tubuh turun dari tempat tidur. Meski begitu ia memaksa dirinya beranjak bangun. Begitu ia membuka pintu, seluruh rumahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh berkas cahaya matahari. Di luar masih mendung, tanah bahkan masih basah bekas hujan, namun mataharinya mulai mengintip di balik gumpalan awan kelabu. Setibanya ia di bawah, Lars mendapati tiga koper berwarna cerah berdiri di samping sofa. salah satunya masih setengah terbuka. Ada selimut tipis bercorak bunga dan entah-apa-namanya-tanaman-itu terlipat rapi di atas sofa. Dan lukisannya yang ia lempar diletakkan di meja kopi.

Bunyi denting porselen dan wangi makanan memikatnya untuk terus berjalan ke dapur. Sesaat Lars bingung ketika melihat panci dan ketel yang mendidih di atas kompornya karena jelas sekali ia baru bangun, tetapi sosok Nesia yang masuk lewat pintu belakang menjelaskan segalanya. Ia mengerjap dan tersenyum kecil kepada pria itu sebelum beranjak mematikan kompor.

"Kau masih di sini...?"

"Habis bagaimana, badainya tak mau berhenti sampai pagi tadi," Nesia menjawab tanpa menoleh, menuangkan air ke sepasang cangkir. "Kopi atau teh? Kopinya instan, tapi."

"...Kopi saja." Lars mendorong rambutnya yang tak tertata ke belakang, matanya mengamati pergerakan Nesia yang tiba-tiba saja berhasil membuat sarapan lengkap. Ia hampir kehabisan makanan, makanya kemarin ia berusaha keras menyelesaikan lukisan baru untuk dijual ke galeri Elte.

Ah, _kemarin_.

Kejadian sehari lalu mengabur di memorinya. Si petugas stasiun yang sibuk membersihkan jejak basahnya mengantarkan Lars dan Nesia kembali ke rumah pria itu dengan mobilnya. Lars tak ingat banyak apa yang terjadi setelahnya, kecuali mandi dan ambruk di kasurnya.

Ia mendudukkan diri di meja makan, menatap bingung pada potongan kentang dan sayuran di piringnya. "Kau membeli semua makanan ini?"

"Eh-- ya," Nesia mengangguk gugup. "Aku belanja setelah badainya mereda."

"Bagaimana dengan keretanya?" Lars memijat pelipisnya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa dengan keretanya?"

"Kau ... mau pergi, 'kan?"

"...Tadinya." Nesia menusuk-nusuk sayurannya dengan sendok yang tidak Lars kenali sebagai miliknya. "Tapi aku tak tahu mau ke mana. Aku sudah mengunjungi semua orang yang kukenal selama berabad-abad, tapi aku tak bisa tinggal dengan mereka. Rumah sudah tak punya, jadi aku menginap di sana-sini. Bawaanku cuma tiga koper itu. Makanya aku tidak sempat mengabarimu selama beberapa waktu." Nesia menelan suapan pertamanya. "Lagipula kau sedang sakit, mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"Aku tidak sakit," bantah Lars cepat.

"Kau sempat bercermin, tidak? Wajahmu sudah memerah karena demam dan ada kantung mata ... sudah berapa lama kau tidak tidur?"

Balasan Lars hanya berupa gerutuan tak jelas. Ia memang berkaca tadi pagi, namun mengakui bahwa dirinya sakit tidaklah semudah itu. Di sisi lain, pria itu merasa lega akhirnya tahu mengapa Nesia absen mengabarinya. Lars menonton Nesia yang mulai makan dengan lambat sebelum ia sendiri mulai menyentuh makanannya.

"Terima kasih."

Kepala Nesia teralih dari piring. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk makanannya." _Dan karena kamu tidak memilih untuk pulang dengan kereta yang pertama tiba di stasiun pagi ini._

Setelah piring dan cangkir bersih tertumpuk rapi di sebelah bak cuci piring, Nesia menghampirinya. "Boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Anggukan Lars tidak membuatnya langsung berbicara. Wanita itu malah memilin-milin ujung helai rambutnya. "Kenapa ... kenapa kemarin kau menyusulku? Kukira kau akan tetap di rumah setelah aku pergi."

Lars menoleh ke luar jendela, menyaksikan awan-awan kelabu kembali berkumpul dan menghunjamkan petirnya di kejauhan. "Ceritanya panjang."

"Akan ada badai lagi. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Mungkin akan memburuk sampai besok. Tapi tenang saja, kita tidak akan kelaparan!" Seolah untuk menegaskan pernyataannya, Nesia membuka pintu kulkas kecil kuno milik Lars. Benar saja, setiap sudutnya sudah dijejali berbagai macam bahan makanan.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu dengan 'kita'?"

"Aku ingin tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu sampai badainya reda. Boleh, ya?" pintanya. "Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu terlebih dulu."

Lars mengetukkan jemarinya di konter dapur. Sebenarnya Nesia tak perlu minta izin; ia sudah berulang kali mampir meski sebelumnya tak pernah menginap sampai Lars diseret pergi menyaksikan perayaan _Deutsche Wiedervereinigung_ di kota lain."Aku tak masalah soal itu kalau kau rela tidur di sofa berhari-hari. Tapi sebagai gantinya, bantu aku mengurus rumah."

* * *

 

Cuaca kembali memburuk di seluruh Elte. Desa itu benar-benar sepi meski masa liburan masih tersisa beberapa hari. Hanya lolongan angin yang berkumandang memecah sunyi bersama retihan kayu di perapian kuno Lars. Nesia tidak berhenti memandanginya sejak ia duduk di sofa dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas -- cangkir Nesia masih baru. Selimut tipisnya tersampir di bahu, melindungi dari hawa yang semakin dingin. Kedua lututnya ditekuk dan dirapatkan ke dadanya.

Tubuh Lars masih terasa tak nyaman, tetapi kehangatan yang disuplai dari perapian dan minumannya membuatnya lebih baik. Saat ia mencuci muka di kamar mandi tadi, Lars telah menyiapkan diri untuk membuka hal-hal yang sudah lama ia tutupi dari dirinya sendiri. Menutupinya merupakan hal yang mudah, tak pernah ada orang yang cukup dekat dengannya untuk tahu soal kedua saudaranya. Lagipula Nesia bukan orang asing baik baginya maupun bagi mereka. Ia berhak untuk tahu ke mana Belgium dan Luxembourg pergi.

"Terakhir kalinya ada orang yang pergi meninggalkanku--meninggalkan rumah ini, mereka tak pernah kembali lagi," Lars memulai dengan singkat. "Aku bahkan tidak sadar ada yang bertamu sampai kulihat barang-barang mereka yang tertinggal sudah dilapisi debu tipis."

Mengikuti arah tatapan Lars, mata Nesia tertumbuk pada lukisan rusak di meja lagi. Pria itu berniat melanjutkan, namun tenggorokannya terasa berat. Ia memilih diam dan mengamati wanita itu. Jemari Nesia meraba permukaan kanvas, menyusuri garis-garis grafit yang masih terlihat di balik sapuan kuasnya.

"Siapa mereka?"

Punggung pria pirang itu semakin melesak di sofa. Sudah ia duga Nesia tak akan mengenali mereka. Bagaimana tidak, ia sendiri yang telah tinggal bersama mereka selama berabad-abad tak bisa melukis wajah mereka hanya dengan berbekal memori. Lars menjawab buru-buru, "mereka adik-adikku, ingat?" lalu ia menyesap cokelatnya. "Mereka juga tamu-tamuku yang tidak pernah pulang itu."

"Aku ingat kau punya adik, tapi..." Nesia meninggalkan lukisannya dan menyandarkan diri. "Tapi aku lupa seperti apa rupa mereka." Sambil berkata begitu ia merogoh sakunya. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka ... maafkan aku."

Lars meraih kanvas dan membalikkannya sehingga mereka tak bisa melihat gambarnya lagi. "Yang terakhir kuingat hanyalah pertengkaran yang terjadi sebelum mereka pergi. Entah karena apa." Lars tak sanggup berbicara lagi, maka ia hanya menyaksikan kayu yang terbakar di seberang ruangan.

Bunyi klik-klik lembut menarik perhatiannya ke ponsel di tangan Nesia. Sebuah _slideshow_ foto sedang dimainkan di layarnya. Foto yang aneh, karena hanya ada Nesia di dalam bingkainya meski jelas foto tersebut diambil untuk menangkap citra beberapa orang sekaligus. Dilihat dari latar dan pakaian Nesia, foto ini diambil dalam kurun waktu beberapa abad.

"Tadinya saudara-saudaraku ada di foto ini," Nesia menjelaskan, setengah berbisik. "Sengaja foto-foto ini kubawa agar aku tak akan melupakan wajah mereka, namun akhirnya mereka pun hilang dari sini." Tidak seperti Lars, Nesia bisa mengemukakan hal itu dengan ringan. Bagai tanpa beban. Ia pastilah menyadari pria itu menatapnya bingung, karena ia bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu? Tak pernahkah kau mencoba untuk mengingat wajah keluargamu sendiri?"

Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan memelesat masuk disusul pecahnya guntur di kejauhan. Lama setelah gemanya berlalu, barulah Nesia menjawab, "ini bukan pertama kalinya aku kehilangan keluargaku tanpa adanya foto atau potret diri yang bisa kusimpan selamanya. Ini sesuatu yang alamiah, dan bukankah manusia juga mengalami hal yang sama, sejak dahulu kala?"

"Kita bukan manusia, kita..." sanggahan apapun yang tadinya bertengger di ujung lidah menggelinding pulang ke dasar perut Lars. Nesia mengedip sekali tanpa ekspresi, lalu meminum cokelatnya.

Apa bedanya diri mereka yang sekarang dengan manusia biasa, selain sisa-sisa keabadian yang masih menyokong mereka? Pada akhirnya, keabadian itu pun akan meninggalkan mereka sepenuhnya. Ia telah berhasil menghindari dan mengurung topik pembicaraan itu selama bertahun-tahun, sampai Nesia tiba dan merusak stabilitas semestanya yang sempurna. Tidak, tidak. Semestanya penuh cacat, ia saja yang terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya. Segalanya akan terus berjalan, dengan atau tanpa para mantan personifikasi.

 _Slideshow_ itu berakhir tepat di sebuah foto yang menggambarkan Nesia duduk di tikar, tertawa lebar memegangi segelas minuman penuh warna, dengan banyak makanan lain -- yang kentara sudah tak utuh -- tersusun di sekitarnya. Ada jarak kosong di sana-sini, cukup besar untuk diduduki orang. "Itu foto terakhir kami," bisiknya sebelum mematikan ponsel. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat foto-foto ini lagi. Kalau aku merindukan mereka. aku tinggal pergi ke museum. Tapi sekarang aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan-jalan. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat."

"Omong-omong, lebih baik kau beristirahat di atas. Ayo kuantar," didengarnya Nesia membujuk. "Kau, 'kan, sedang sakit."

Lars bergeming. Bendungannya pecah. Retak halus telah muncul di sepanjang dindingnya yang kokoh dan tebal, dan kali ini tekanan air mengalahkannya.

Sepasang tangan kecokelatan meletakkan diri di atas tangan Lars yang kaku. "Tidak apa-apa," suara Nesia terdengar bergaung, seolah datang dari tempat yang jauh. "Tidak apa-apa."

Badai yang mengguyur Elte ikut menggenangi mata hijaunya.

_Tidak apa-apa._


	10. Lars VI - Binnenpretje #5 by Anoniem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for being late! We finally fix the electricity problem but I couldn't write for two days straight. Then I got a series of migraines alongside PMS. Ugh. Hopefully August update won't be late, but I'll be really busy, so this is a heads up!
> 
> Standard disclaimer apply.

Semudah itu. Tak ada transisi yang mengejutkan, tak ada perubahan yang membuat Lars mengernyitkan dahi. Perbedaan yang dihasilkan, kalau memang ada, merupakan hasil dari proses yang natural tanpa paksaan, yang ia terima dengan tangan terbuka. Rutinitasnya tidak terganggu; entah bagaimana Nesia berhasil menjalinkan keberadaan dan kegiatannya dengan rutinitas Lars yang sudah terpatri utuh. Meski begitu, adanya Nesia berarti ia punya keseharian yang berbeda.

Demam Lars masih belum reda, menyulitkannya beraktivitas seperti biasa. Nesia sendiri dengan sigap mengambilalih tugas memasak dan bebersih. Pagi ini saja ia sudah disambut oleh pemandangan sepiring irisan buah segar di sisi tempat tidurnya. Catatan kecil yang menyertainya menyatakan bahwa ada sarapan yang lebih lengkap di dapur dan Nesia tidak ada di rumah. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan berhubung dua hari sebelumnya juga berlalu mirip seperti ini. Rupanya ia berkeliling Elte, mencari siapapun yang butuh tenaga ekstra. Berhubung mayoritas penduduk berusia lanjut, tidak begitu sulit menemukan orang yang butuh bantuannya.

"Tapi bekerja begitu rasanya kurang mendukung..." erangnya semalam sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa. "Aku butuh pemasukan yang tetap." Kemudian ia menatap Lars yang sibuk mencoreti buku sketsanya -- hanya pensil yang mampu ia angkat tanpa membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Apa?"

Nesia menyibakkan rambutnya yang terurai bebas, mencegah poninya menutupi pandangan selagi ia merebahkan tubuhnya. "Kau ahli soal begini, 'kan ... punya saran, tidak?"

"Tak ada pekerjaan bergaji tinggi di sini kecuali dokter." Wajah Lars yang memerah karena demam teralih dari sketsanya. "Kecuali kamu ingin mulai berbisnis...." Cengiran lebar di wajah Nesia menghentikan penjelasan Lars. "Tidak, jangan bilang kamu mau-- Nesia, urusannya akan sulit...."

"Aku paham, kok. Aku sempat berulangkali mempertimbangkan itu, tapi mengurus surat-surat dan sebagainya akan jadi masalah. Punya satu akun bank saja sudah merepotkan," Nesia berujar lemah, "sayang sekali."

Mereka tidak membahas soal itu lagi sampai pagi ini. Lars menghabiskan siangnya dengan membuat lebih banyak sketsa di halaman belakang. Aroma laut dan kesunyian selepas hujan terasa nyaman bagi tubuh demamnya. Sengaja saat ia pindah ke sini meletakkan sebuah kursi kayu ek panjang yang menghadap samudra, menjadikannya tempat yang sempurna untuk merokok atau membaca. Bukan pertama kalinya ia berdiam di halaman belakang, namun ia tak lagi ingin sendirian di sini.

Bagai menjawab keinginannya, pintu belakang menjeblak terbuka, membuyarkan rancangan yang berenang-renang di kepala Lars. "Aku dapat pekerjaan!" seruan Nesia berkumandang sebelum pria itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

Lars menyisihkan pensil dan buku dari pangkuannya. Dari segala jenis kegiatan yang mungkin dilakukan Nesia di Elte, mencari pekerjaan tetap bukanlah salah satu kemungkinan yang Lars pikirkan, meski ia mengemukakan hal itu sehari lalu. "Sela ... mat," responnya datar.

Senyumannya memudar. "...Kamu tidak terdengar senang." Kedua lengannya terkulai di sisinya.

"Siapa yang senang kalau kamu masuk seberisik itu?" Lars berujar untuk menutupi kebingungannya. Dalam pikirannya, Nesia tidak perlu punya pekerjaan tetap. Paling lama ia hanya akan tinggal di sini seminggu, lalu pergi entah ke mana. Namun ia tak berani mengutarakannya. Ia tak ingin tahu kapan ia akan kembali sendiri dan kesepian tanpa siapapun bersamanya.

"Maaf, deh," Nesia meleletkan lidahnya sambil duduk. Hari ini ia mengenakan jaket cokelat dan bawahan polos, namun Lars lagi-lagi bisa melihat cipratan warna menjuntai dari ujung jaket itu. Seperti sungai-sungai putih yang meliuk di punggung merah berbukit-bukit.

"Masih demam?" ia bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Bohong, ah."

"Sudah, nanti juga sembuh sendiri," Lars segera berujar, tahu bahwa Nesia akan memaksanya masuk demi menghindari terpaan angin, namun ia tersenyum dalam hati. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan baru yang kaubilang tadi?"

 "Oh itu. Aku ditawari bekerja sebagai koki di penginapan." Tumit Nesia terangkat sesenti dari tanah, setengah melambungkan tubuhnya dalam kegembiraan.

"Penginapan yang mana...?"

"Memangnya ada berapa penginapan di Elte?"

Lars menghela napas dalam-dalam, wajahnya serius. "Makanya aku tanya. Kalau kamu yang memasak di situ bisa-bisa semua tamunya menangis kepedasan."

"Enak saja, aku belajar resep mereka, tahu," protesnya, yang segera disusul oleh tawa lebarnya. Kali ini Lars membiarkan dirinya ikut tertawa, meski tawanya tak bersuara dan tak selebar milik Nesia. Tanpa perlu ia katakan, wanita itu tahu dirinya hanya bercanda.

" _Anyway,_ selamat," Lars menepuk bahunya sekali. Sekilas ia tergoda untuk memilin kunciran rambut Nesia di antara jemari panjangnya, namun ia urungkan niat itu dengan membiarkan tangannya kembali ke atas bangku. "Kapan kau akan mulai kerja?"

"Senin minggu depan," Nesia bersandar, kedua kakinya bergoyang pelan di udara. Ujung sepatu hijau gelapnya timbul tenggelam dari pandangan. "Omong-omong, kakek pemilik galeri lukisan tadi mencarimu. Kukatakan saja kalau kau sedang sakit."

"Herr Stahlmann?" Pria itu buru-buru menegakkan diri. "...Seharusnya aku mulai melukis lagi."

"Eh? Jangan, nanti saja kalau sudah sehat." Nesia menggenggam ujung kemeja kelabu pucat Lars, mencegahnya bangun. "Beliau tidak menanyakan soal lukisan sama sekali. Malah membawa kabar bagus."

Adelbert Stahlmann, pemilik galeri lukisan di Elte, sudah dikenalnya sejak ia masih bocah. Keluarganya pindah dari kota besar membantu kakek dan neneknya menjalankan usaha galerinya. Itu terjadi enam puluh tahun lalu dan sekarang Herr Stahlmann adalah pria tua yang mulai mengalami masalah persendian. Lars tahu banyak soal keluarganya, karena selain ia sudah lama tinggal di Elte, beliau juga suka sekali bercerita tentang dirinya kapanpun ia mampir ke galeri. 

Nesia menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Katanya salah satu lukisanmu terjual lumayan mahal di sebuah pelelangan dan ia hanya ingin tahu kapan kau akan mengambil bayarannya."

"Berapa--"

Kisaran angka yang disebutkan Nesia nyaris membuat Lars membelalakkan mata. Untuk mendapatkan sejumlah uang yang sama hanya dari menjual lukisan, Lars setidaknya harus membuat seribu buah. Mungkin lebih malah. Ia bisa bersantai sampai musim panas tahun depan. Diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh halaman yang kosong dipenuhi tanah berbatu. Mungkin ia bisa membeli beberapa bibit tulip untuk ditumbuhkan di sini. Lima jemari kecokelatan yang bergoyang pelan di depan hidungnya menarik Lars pergi dari bayangan bunga-bunganya.

"Melamun, yaa?" goda Nesia, cengirannya lebar. "Lihat, senyummu sampai lebar begitu."

"Sudah jelas 'kan, kenapa." Lars mengumpulkan barang-barangnya sebelum berdiri. "Lebih baik aku pergi menemuinya sekarang." Soal uang, Lars akan bergerak cepat baik dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit.

"Aku ikut!"

 

* * *

 

Lars tak punya rekening bank. Malah, satu-satunya metode pembayaran yang ia tahu hanyalah uang tunai. Stahlmann menolak untuk membawakan sekoper penuh uang dari bank ("kamu tidak kenal ATM?"). Menyimpan uang tunai sebanyak itu di rumahnya tentu tidak aman. Tetapi Lars bersikeras untuk mendapatkan semua uangnya hari itu juga. Kantor kecil Die Elte Galerie sesak oleh koleksi pahatan si empunya galeri dan perdebatan mereka yang tak berujung.

"Begini sajalah," Stahlmann berganti menggunakan Bahasa Inggris begitu Nesia memutuskan bergabung dengan mereka di kantor. "Akan kuberikan ke rekeningmu," katanya pada Nesia, mengagetkan kedua pengunjungnya.

"Eh--"

"Tunggu dulu--"

Stahlmann mendiamkan mereka hanya dengan mengangkat satu tangan berkeriputnya. "Kalian 'kan kenal baik. Nona ini mungkin akan lebih berhasil membujukmu untuk menitipkan uangmu di bank." Ia terbatuk ke tangannya. "Soal uangnya ... bicarakan saja sendiri." Lalu ia kembali menggerutu dalam Bahasa Jerman soal tubuhnya yang menua dan keengganannya mengurus masalah ini.

Stahlmann mengisyaratkan Nesia untuk mendekat ke mejanya, dan dalam waktu singkat rekening Nesia sudah mendapatkan tambahan beberapa digit. Selama proses ini berlangsung, Lars hanya bisa menanti dengan lengan terlipat. Ia kesal, namun pria tua itu benar. Kedua orang lain di ruangan bersalaman -- Stahlmann senang menyalami orang kalau transaksinya berjalan baik -- yang Lars anggap sebagai tanda bahwa mereka boleh pergi.

"Sebentar, Mr. Stahlmann ... lukisan apa yang terjual ini?"

"Lukisan yang aneh," ia menjawab pertanyaan Nesia sembari mengenakan kacamatanya kembali. "Semua lukisannya yang pernah kujual cenderung impresionis atau fotorealistis." Ia mengambil sebuah katalog balai lelang seni. "Semuanya seolah mengambil dari pemandangan nyata, namun yang ini tidak." Dibukanya katalog, lalu diberikannya pada Nesia dengan isyarat ia boleh membawanya.

Lars tak begitu peduli lukisan mana yang berhasil memberinya uang sebanyak itu. Mayoritas karyanya dibuat berdasarkan ingatan akan negerinya yang telah hilang, jadi sewaktu kabar itu tiba ia menduga salah satu lukisan lanskapnya yang terjual. Namun penjelasan Stahlmann mematahkan dugaannya. Diintipnya katalog itu dari balik bahu Nesia sembari mereka meninggalkan galeri, dan seketika ia tahu mengapa Stahlmann bilang mereka saling kenal.

Langkah-langkah Nesia melambat, lalu berhenti di sisi lapangan kosong dengan bau tanah yang pekat. Matanya sendiri masih tertuju ke katalog. "Lars," panggilnya setengah berbisik, "ini aku, ya?"

Lukisan itu hampir seluruhnya berwarna kelabu dan monoton dengan bentuk dan siluet serupa. Kaku, bersudut, muram. Namun di tengah rumah-rumah dan orang-orang yang menghuni kota imajinatif itu, berlari satu sosok kecil tak berwajah. Seluruh warna ada di tubuhnya, menjuntai mengikuti angin dan tersangkut pada tiang lampu, jendela, tubuh orang lain....

"Itu kamu."

"Pantas..." Nesia menutup katalog itu dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas, poninya menutupi wajah. "Pantas Mr. Stahlmann menyapaku dengan bilang kalau aku mengenalmu."

"Dia bilang begitu...?" Anggukan Nesia langsung mengonfirmasinya. Mata pria tua itu memang tajam. Mungkin karena sudah biasa melihat lukisannya selama bertahun-tahun. Lars menghela napas panjang. "Kita bicarakan soal uangnya nanti. Ayo pulang."

Nesia menarik tangannya bersamaan dengan pecahnya petir di kejauhan. Hujan tumpah tepat saat mereka mencapai rumah.

 

* * *

 

"Bagaimana demammu?"

Lars menyibakkan rambutnya yang tidak diberi gel, masih lembab selepas mandi. Kulit dahinya tak sehangat tadi. "Sudah reda."

Nesia merapatkan selimutnya dan bergelung di sofa. "Pasti karena uangnya."

Alih-alih menjawab, Lars hanya mengusap lembut ujung kepalanya yang menyembul dari balik selimut. "Selamat tidur."

"Malam, Lars."


	11. Lars VII - Di Atas Api, di Bawah Angin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer apply. Kritik saran sangat dinantikan.
> 
> maaf sekali chapter ini pendek. saya selalu mulai menulis dari tanggal 20 tiap bulannya, namun tanggal 20-24 kemarin saya bepergian, sehingga baru mulai menulis tanggal 26 (karena tanggal 25 habis untuk tidur :'D ). maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan teknis orz
> 
> meski fanfiksi ini dibuat dalam kurun waktu lima sampai sepuluh hari tiap bulannya, saya akan sibuk sekali sampai awal bulan november. untuk itu, saya akan hiatus selama september dan oktober. sampai nanti. cek tumblr saya untuk informasi lebih lanjut (tag: tienv) seandainya ada perubahan hiatus.

Pemandangan yang menyapanya menjelang siang adalah Nesia di meja makan, dengan katalog yang kemarin diberikan Herr Stahlmann digenggam kedua tangannya. Sebuah piring tergeletak di tengah meja, apapun isinya telah tandas nyaris tak bersisa. Saat Lars melalui kursinya, ia melihat bahwa katalog itu sudah dilipat rapi sehingga foto lukisannya menghadap ke depan. Mendung membuat lampu ruang makan dinyalakan, terang benderang.

"Kamu tidak bilang-bilang kalau kamu melukisku," katanya waktu Lars kembali dengan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul. Seperti biasa, ia sudah bangun jauh lebih awal darinya. Makanan sudah siap, dan pakaian sudah dijemur di halaman belakang.

"Waktu itu kamu tidak ada di sini, jadi bagaimana aku memberitahumu?" Respons Lars membuat wanita itu menurunkan katalognya sehingga sekarang mereka berhadapan.

"Tapi aku 'kan ingin lihat," ujarnya dengan bibir manyun. "Lalu lukisan ini punya angka lima di judulnya ... berarti kamu punya lukisan lainnya, 'kan?"

Lars tidak menjawab, sengaja melirik ke jendela sambil menyesap kopinya. Komentarnya benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Aku benar, 'kan?"

Tertangkap basah. Sialan.

Nesia tidak berhenti berbicara meski mata Lars masih terpancang ke jemuran yang melambai diterpa angin. "Kalau kamu mau menjualnya juga, aku ingin melihatnya dulu."

"Tidak boleh."

Kedua alis Nesia bertemu di dahinya. "Kenapa tidak boleh? 'Kan aku sudah sering melihatmu melukis juga."

Lars menelan ludah, bingung bagaimana ia harus mengutarakan alasannya. Semua lukisannya adalah bagian yang dekat dengan dirinya; bagian yang sangat pribadi. Kenangan yang tak mungkin bisa dipulihkan kecuali dasar laut merekah dan negeri-negeri yang lenyap diangkat kembali ke permukaan. Ia tak punya masalah jika Nesia menontonnya melukis di luar loteng, namun membiarkannya masuk ke sana lain soal. Mirip dengan saat Nesia muncul pertama kali di undakan rumahnya. Haruskah ia mengizinkannya masuk lebih jauh ke dalam kediamannya?

"...Pa-apa kalau kamu tidak mau, deh." Nesia beranjak membawa piringnya pergi, memutus lamunan Lars.

Mata hijau itu mengikuti punggungnya menghilang di balik dinding. Haruskah ia membiarkannya masuk lebih jauh ke dalam semestanya?

Ia berniat akan merokok sembari memikirkan hal itu, namun Nesia segera kembali membawa cucian bersih. Dipilahnya menjadi dua tumpukan di sofa -- satu pakaiannya dan satu milik Lars -- lalu mulai melipat bajunya. Lars meminum kopinya sedikit-sedikit, mendengarkan kegiatan di ruang sebelah yang hanya dipartisi lemari buku kosong dan pecahnya petir-petir. Hening menyelusup ke dalam.

Apa salahnya membawanya ke atas? Nesia benar, ia seharusnya bilang soal lukisan itu. Selama Nesia pergi Lars kesulitan melukis pemandangan ataupun potret dari ingatannya. Baru setelah ia menuangkan kekhawatirannya ke atas kanvas Lars bisa kembali melukis tempat-tempat yang ia kenali. Berhubung lukisannya yang terjual lahir dari imajinasinya tentang Nesia, ia pantas masuk melihat tempatnya melukis.

* * *

 

"Jangan sentuh apapun."

"Oke."

"Jangan bawa makanan atau minuman."

"...Untuk apa kubawa ke sana?" Dahi Nesia mengerut, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

Mereka berdiri di undak-undak terakhir tangga sempit yang menuju loteng Lars. Mata Nesia berbinar-binar, tak sabar untuk melangkah masuk. Lars berdiri memunggungi pintu, satu tangannya menggenggam kenop kuningan kunonya. Ia menghela napas, sudut mulutnya tertarik ke atas. "Maksudku, lain kali kamu ke sini jangan bawa makanan. Aku tak mau ada remah-remah bertebaran di dalam."

"Tidak akan kubawa ke atas. Tangganya saja sempit begini. Lagipula ini rumahmu." Nesia memerhatikannya membuka pintu.

Meski disebut loteng, tempat itu lumayan luas. Sepasang jendelanya menghadap ke samudra dengan Begraafplats van staal di pantainya -- pemandangan itulah yang biasanya terlihat jika hari cerah, namun sekarang hanya hujan yang tertangkap pandangan mereka. Hanya ada sebuah meja kecil dan kursi di dalam. Celemek putih berlumuran cat disampirkan di kursinya, dan berbagai peralatan melukis ditata rapi di atas meja. Ada sebuah rak kayu buatan sendiri yang diisi penuh oleh lukisan yang sudah jadi. Namun ada beberapa yang diletakkan terpisah, dan dengan segera Nesia mengenalinya sebagai saudara-saudara lukisan berjudul Binnenpretje #5.

"Wow..." Nesia berbisik keras. Seketika Lars merasakan kebanggaan di dadanya. Kebanggaan yang hampir berhasil menghangatkan pipinya ketika Nesia berlutut di hadapan lukisan pertama dan memujinya, "ini indah sekali, Lars! Tolong jangan jual yang ini, ya. Aku ingin terus menatapnya setiap hari."

Ada seorang wanita di dalam kanvas, wajahnya berada di luar lukisan. Fokus karya itu adalah kedua tangannya yang membuka, di mana cahaya dalam berbagai warna berkumpul di dalamnya; berputar, menjalin dan tumbuh ke udara. Seperti tanaman yang tumbuh langsung dari air, secepat kilat tumbuh dengan mereguk udara di sekitarnya dan menebarkan spora berbentuk butiran warna.

"Oke," Lars mengiyakan, senang Nesia menyukainya. Ia bersandar di dinding, di antara kedua jendela, menyaksikan wanita itu melihat-lihat sampai puas. Nesia akhirnya beranjak, ganti melihat lukisan lainnya. Tumpukan yang belum ia sortir untuk dijual.

"Apa kamu menyalin dari foto?" tanyanya. Tangannya sesekali setengah terangkat, seolah siap menyentuh kanvas-kanvas itu, namun peringatan yang tadi disampaikan pria itu menghentikan niatnya.

"Hanya sesekali, namun aku berhenti karena lebih mudah melukis dari ingatanku sendiri." Lars memalingkan tatapannya. Selama ini hanya Herr Stahlmann, pemilik galeri-galeri lain yang ia singgahi dan turis yang melihatnya melukis di luar yang pernah memujinya secara langsung. Dipuji langsung seperti ini terasa berbeda baginya.

"Ingatanmu tajam sekali," ujar Nesia, lalu disusul dengan komentarnya atas semua detil yang ia buat dalam gambar sebuah tembok bata dan keranjang sepeda. Ia telah melalui tembok itu berulang kali dahulu kala, setiap kali pulang kerja dengan sepedanya. Begitu juga dengan detil setiap sudut tempat yang ia lukis. Dan hanya dengan cara itu Lars memastikan sebagian kecil negerinya masih tetap ada, mewujud berupa cat dan minyak.

"Pernahkah kamu melukis pemandangan lainnya? Gunung-gunung, misalnya?"

Kilat yang mekar di angkasa menyinari ruangan, membuat fitur wajah Nesia sekilas terlihat seperti hantu. "Aku tidak menggambar hal-hal yang kurang kukenali," Lars menjawab sambil menyalakan lampu. "Hasilnya tak akan bagus."

"Begitu ya...." Nesia menundukkan kepala, seolah ia menatap lukisan yang Lars letakkan di rak terbawah, namun pandangannya tidak fokus. "Bagaimana dengan foto?"

"Fotonya harus dicetak beresolusi tinggi. Tapi jujur saja, rasanya takkan sama dengan melukis dari ingatanku sendiri." Lars mengahmpirinya dan menepuk bahunya. Kulitnya yang pucat kontras dengan hijau bajunya yang berhias burung dan bunga. Ia menurunkan volume suaranya, membungkukkan punggungnya sedikit. "Ada apa?"

Jawaban Nesia yang berupa gumaman nyaris tak terdengar ditelan raungan hujan yang menerpa atap. "Hanya ingin tahu kalau kau bisa melukis rumahku atau tidak...."

"Nesia...."

"Habisnya ... kadang aku kangen. Aku tak bisa selamanya memandangi museum atau foto-foto di internet. Ada juga pencitraan tiga dimensi, tapi...." Nesia mengangkat dagunya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak bisa." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Pasti ada cara lainnya--"

Lars paham. Lars mengerti perasaan itu. Ia sendiri tak bisa berkelana dari satu museum ke museum lainnya; ia merasa begitu asing di dunia yang serba canggih sekarang ini. Dirinya masihlah pria dari lima ratus tahun yang lalu, sebisa mungkin membendung pengaruh perubahan agar tidak memengaruhinya dan menghapus apa yang tersisa dari identitasnya. Lars paham bahwa Nesia menyimpan hal yang sama dalam dirinya; sama-sama berusaha mengawetkan kenangan apapun tentang rumah masing-masing agar tak hilang ditelan zaman, karena itu ia akhirnya membawa Nesia ke ruangan ini. Direngkuhnya tubuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Logikanya tak bisa mencerna tindakannya itu -- ia tahu persis Nesia tidak menyukai kontak fisik, namun saat ini hal itu tidaklah penting.

Yang penting Nesia balas melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Lars, menerima pelukan itu.

* * *

 

Cuaca sempat berubah cerah selepas badai, namun senja telah menjelang. Waktu itu dimanfaatkan Nesia untuk menyalakan alat yang mirip dengan komputer jinjing. Alih-alih layar, benda itu memproyeksikan gambar ke permukaan dinding terdekat. Nesia telah melapisinya dengan sebuah nampan putih besar sehingga gambar yang muncul terlihat bersih. Tenaganya adalah sinar matahari yang ditangkap menggunakan panel surya kecil di birai jendela.

Lars duduk agak di belakangnya, sesekali menatap benda berteknologi tinggi itu dengan lirikan curiga sembari ia menyortir tagihan-tagihan yang baru saja masuk. Ia butuh uang untuk membayar semua itu, namun sebagian besar miliknya masih berada di rekening Nesia. Wanita itu telah mengusulkan untuk membuat rekening gabungan, di mana mereka berdua bisa menggunakan uang dari satu rekening yang sama. Ia merasa itu adalah solusi yang lebih baik daripada membiarkan uangnya di rekening pribadi atau menguangkannya untuk disimpan di rumah Lars. Pria itu tak memiliki akun bank sejak ratusan tahun lalu, mengurusnya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan orang-orang mengapa ia tidak bertambah tua sehari pun.

"Masalahnya hanya satu," kata Nesia, kakinya bergoyang di tumpuan kursi. "Alamat terakhirku berada di India. Belum kuganti sejak aku pergi keliling dunia dan ternyata sudah ditempati orang lain sekarang. Jadi ... boleh aku pakai alamatmu?"

"Kamu...." Lars menyisihkan tagihannya yang sudah selesai dihitung. "Kamu mau pindah tinggal bersamaku?"

"Hanya sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk menyewa apartemen atau membeli rumah. Mungkin membeli rumah lebih baik." Nesia duduk menyamping, proyeksi apapun yang ada di nampan Lars meredup. "Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku ... yah, begitulah."

"Pakai alamatku saja," Lars mengangguk dan bergeser di kursinya untuk menutupi pandangannya dari gambar apapun yang muncul di nampannya. Ia berujar sambil lalu, "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kamu mau pindah ke sini."

"Eeeh?" Nesia mengerjap, bibirnya membentuk huruf O besar. Bahunya menurun seiring dengan hilangnya keterkejutan dari ekspresinya. "Maaf, tapi ... rasanya tidak pantas kalau kita tinggal berdua. Kamu tahu sendiri mengapa." Ia memilin ujung kunciran rambutnya. "Aku harus menolaknya."

Lars merutuki dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa ia mengusulkan hal absurd begitu? Sudah tahu Nesia akan menolaknya, terlepas dari alasan logis apapun yang ia utarakan. Namun dalam hati ia lega Nesia tidak banyak berubah selama dua ratus tahun terakhir ini. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa menjilat ludah sendiri. "Kamu bisa menyimpan uangmu untuk hal-hal lain. Tak ada rumah yang dijual di Elte saat ini, dan harganya pasti akan terlalu mahal," Lars menjelaskan dengan lembut. "Kalau kamu tinggal di sini selagi menabung uang untuk membeli rumah, itu sama saja dengan pindah ke rumahku. Entah berapa lama kamu menabung sampai bisa membeli rumah kecil." Jemari Lars bertaut, matanya mengarah ke panel surya di jendela. "Tak akan ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa kaupindah, tenang saja. Lagipula...." Ia menghela napas, memilih kata-katanya dengan cermat. "Lagipula kamu bekerja di dekat sini."

Yang tidak ia katakan adalah kenyataan bahwa Lars sungguh menyukai keberadaan Nesia di dekatnya dan ia tidak ingin kedekatan itu menghilang. Entah bagaimana bukan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Benar juga, tapi..." Nesia menyandarkan sikunya di atas sandaran kursi. "Aku merasa tak enak terus merepotkanmu. Akan kutanyakan pada pemilik penginapan kalau-- oh!" Ia terlonjak, pengeras suara baru saja mengeluarkan bunyi _pong_ yang cukup keras diikuti dengan sebuah logo amplop yang berkelap-kelip di layar nampan. Sembari mengetik balasan surelnya, Nesia menjelaskan pada Lars bahwa bank meminta penjelasan akan nominal uang yang besar di rekening pribadinya sekarang. Herr Stahlmann sudah mengirimkannya bukti pembayaran lukisan dari balai lelang, yang disertakan Nesia dalam surel balasannya.

"Kamu tidak merepotkanku, Nesia," Lars melanjutkan pembicaraan begitu Nesia selesai mengirimkan surel. "Aku akan beli sofa lipat agar kamu bisa tidur lebih nyaman." Hanya itu yang bisa ia tawarkan mengingat kamar tidurnya hanya sebuah. Memang kamar itu bisa memuat dua orang tetapi Nesia takkan mau tidur di sana.

Nesia tidak menjawab, masih terus memilin rambutnya sampai sebuah surel lain tiba. Selagi ia menulis balasannya, Lars bertanya lagi. "Apa kamu benar-benar tidak mau tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak juga," Nesia menjawab, sejenak menatap langit-langit. "Elte tempat yang nyaman buatku. Dan ada orang yang kukenal baik di sini," tambahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lars tersenyum simpul. "Jadi apa yang menghalangimu untuk pindah?"

"Yah, kita hanya ... hanya teman biasa, dan canggung rasanya kalau kita tinggal berdua dalam jangka panjang. Kecuali...."

"Kecuali apa?"

"Ke, kecuali kita pasangan." Nesia menundukkan kepala, terdengar gugup. "Pasangan yang sudah menikah. Kamu tahu itu, 'kan...."

"Berarti solusinya mudah, Nesia." Lars melirik senja di luar sebelum kembali melihat mantan personifikasi lainnya. "Menikahlah denganku."


	12. Lars VIII - Mare Nostrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer apply. Kritik saran sangat dinantikan.  
> hai saya habis ujian. semoga hasilnya memuaskan :'DD
> 
> * * *
> 
> xii | "our sea"

"...Maaf?"

"Menikahlah denganku," Lars mengulangi. Tegas.

Sampai pendaran di nampan meredup, Nesia masih belum merespon lagi. Lars memerhatikannya menyelesaikan surel-surel yang ia kirim sebelum mematikan benda itu. Semakin lama sunyi berlangsung, semakin ia meragukan idenya. Pria itu mengutarakannya begitu saja, semudah ia mengomentari cuaca yang murung terus menerus. Haruskah ia menarik kata-katanya kembali? Dienyahkannya pikiran itu. Apa yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah. Biar resikonya yang ia tanggung. Lars sudah menganalisis interaksi mereka, kunjungan-kunjungannya, sampai niatnya untuk bermukim di Elte. Tawarannya akan memuluskan semua rencana yang Nesia buat.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia menolak?

"Ini mendadak sekali," akhirnya ia berbicara, suaranya lirih dan tatapannya terarah pada kaki meja makan. Jemarinya sibuk memilin ujung kunciran. "Aku ... um, aku...."

Lars menghela napas, menyesal telah membuat situasinya canggung. "Pikirkanlah. Kepindahanmu akan jadi lebih mudah diurus--"

"Lars," Nesia memotongnya cepat. "Sungguh, ini bukan masalah urusan dokumen dan semuanya itu." Ia berhenti sejenak, jemarinya memilin dengan cepat. Kegugupan nyata tergambar di antara kedua alisnya. "Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba begini? Seolah-olah kau sedang terburu-buru. Seolah-olah...." Nesia mengangkat bahu. "Mengapa kau terburu-buru?"

"Nesia, kita sudah saling kenal sangat lama. Sangat lama," ulangnya untuk menekankan. Lars masih tak melihat alasan untuk menolak lamarannya. "Wajar kalau aku melamarmu, bukan?"

Nesia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Hubungan kita hanya sebatas profesional, ingat? Mungkin teman, mungkin sahabat ... tapi itu tidak cukup." Ia bangkit, pindah ke ruang depan. "Tidak cukup untuk sebuah lamaran."

"Kalau begitu apa yang terus membawamu ke Elte?" Lars menyusulnya. Nadanya menuntut jawaban.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya!" Suara Nesia meninggi, namun ia terlihat menyesal melakukannya. "Maksudku, sekadar kenal lama saja tidak cukup, Lars." Ia menyambar tas tangan serta barang-barang kecilnya yang berserakan. "Aku ingin keluar sebentar," ujarnya tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak boleh," sergah Lars sebelum Nesia sempat membuka pintu. Wanita itu membeku di tempat. "Jangan pergi sebelum kita selesai membicarakan ini."

Nesia berbalik, rahangnya tegang. Ia bersandar di pintu yang tertutup dengan lengan terlipat. "Tak bisakah kauberi aku beberapa saat untuk berpikir?" tanyanya. "Kau terlalu terburu-buru."

"Kau tidak perlu pergi hanya untuk berpikir," Lars menyeberangi ruangan dan berhenti di sofa yang paling dekat pintu, menyisakan satu meter memisahkan dirinya dan Nesia. "Di luar bisa hujan sewaktu-waktu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," tegasnya. "Dan aku bisa berpikir lebih lancar kalau kau tidak merecokiku." Setelah berkata begitu Nesia membuka pintu dan pergi.

Kali ini Lars membiarkannya. Mencegahnya pergi tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Ia sendiri masih bingung mengapa Nesia menuduhnya terburu-buru.

* * *

 

Lars menanti sampai enam puluh menit penuh berlalu sebelum mulai mencarinya. Pria itu masih yakin Nesia akan menerima tawarannya. Hanya saja, sekarang otaknya sibuk mencari solusi jika saat mereka tinggal bersama pertengkaran seperti ini masih terjadi. Ia sulit memercayai bahwa mereka masih saja bersitegang layaknya manusia biasa bahkan setelah lama saling kenal.

_Sekadar kenal lama saja tidak cukup, Lars._

_Apanya yang tidak cukup?_ batinnya sembari menyusuri jalanan Elte yang mulai sepi, payung lipat tergenggam di tangannya. Nesia punya kecenderungan untuk pergi meninggalkannya setiap kali mereka bertengkar. Lars tentu enggan mengalah; logikanya telah menyusun semua data dan kemungkinan menjadi satu kesimpulan yang solid, dan ia tak mau mundur mempertahankannya. Sedangkan wanita itu berargumen dengan membenturkan pernyataannya ke apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Bukan kombinasi yang baik.

Sepasang lansia berpapasan dengannya, tangan mereka bertautan. Payung pendar melayang di atas kepala mereka, memperlihatkan sepasang wajah penuh kerut yang berbahagia. Mereka berlalu; Lars masih terpaku.

Terlintas di pikiran Lars pertama kali: membeli payung baru yang dilengkapi lampu. Berikutnya: andai ia dan Nesia bisa berjalan berdua sedamai itu sekarang.

Keabadian telah lama menyokong mereka, dan ketika hari-hari semakin memendek menjelang masa senja, Lars masih belum paham caranya menjalani hidup sebagai makhluk fana. Terbiasa menganggap bahwa hari esok akan selalu ada baginya. Mungkin Nesia juga sama. Entah apa saja yang telah ia lakukan untuk beradaptasi dengan kefanaannya yang mendadak ini.

Dengan emosi yang mulai mendingin, Lars melangkahkan kakinya menuju samudra. Nesia menyukai keramaian, kecuali ia sedang kesal atau marah. Wisatawan sudah tidak begitu banyak di sana karena hari mulai gelap. Untunglah ia sudah berkali-kali melalui Begraafplats van staal, kalau tidak ia akan terantuk dan terjerembab karena tidak hafal medannya yang tidak rata. Gerimis mulai mengetuk-ngetuk payungnya saat Lars mencapai bibir pantai.

Jauh di sisi kanannya, berdiri siluet yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik. Kedua lengan Nesia rapat memeluk tubuhnya, melindungi kulitnya dari terpaan angin dingin. Setelah Lars mengurangi jarak di antara mereka, ia bisa melihat sebatang rokok bertengger di bibir wanita itu.

"Kukira kamu sudah berhenti."

"Apa-- ini, maksudmu?" Nesia mengambil rokoknya dengan dua jari. "Hanya sesekali. Tidak di dekatmu tentunya." Wanita itu tidak terdengar marah; hati Lars lega. Dirabanya saku mantel, tetapi pastilah ia menyimpan kotak rokoknya di mantel lain karena kedua sakunya kosong.

Nesia mencolek lengannya dan mengulurkan kotak rokoknya yang terbuka. "Bukan kretek, sih. Tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada."

Lars mengucapkan terima kasihnya, mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam setelah dinyalakan. "Kamu tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya setelah beberapa lama. Lengan Nesia masih rapat merengkuh tubuhnya, dan ia ingat jaket wanita itu masih tergantung di kapstok.

"Tidak apa-ap--" Ia bersin. "Tidak apa-apa, sungguh," tegasnya sembari mematikan rokok dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik. "Bau lautan ... terasa menenangkan untukku."

Tanpa bertanya Lars tahu bahwa bukan hanya wanginya saja yang menenangkan bagi Nesia. Laut sudah lama menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari keberadaannya; menyambungkan dirinya, menjembatani dirinya, menopang dirinya untuk menyintasi rintangan zaman. Sedangkan bagi Lars, lautan adalah segalanya. Dulu. Mungkin juga sekarang; bukankah seluruh wilayahnya sudah terendam dalam garam?

"Ngeri, ya," tiba-tiba Nesia berkomentar. "Badainya," tambahnya sambil mengedikkan kepala ke garis horizon, di mana sebuah badai sedang mengamuk di kejauhan. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat badai sebesar itu."

"Bisa bahaya kalau makin dekat ke sini, lho," Lars menambahkan, seraya berharap Nesia mendengar permohonan tak terucapnya untuk pulang. Sayangnya wanita itu tidak mendengarnya.

Nesia merapatkan diri kepadanya dan berkata, "Kurasa aku lahir di lautan."

"'Kurasa'?" Menuruti instingnya, Lars melingkarkan lengan ke bahu Nesia.

"Karena yang pertama kulihat adalah langit dan lautan luas tak terperi, serta batang pohon kelapa yang berayun-ayun dimainkan ombak." Nesia menarik napas dalam-dalam, jemarinya erat pada pergelangan Lars. "Bintang-bintangnya bertaburan di atas, dan aku perlahan-lahan bisa mengenali mereka. Gubuk Penceng, Sara Wangahalö, Rowot ... seiring waktu aku tak lagi merasa takut sendirian. Ada burung-burung. Ada matahari dan bintang-bintang yang memanduku selama aku menunggang ombak." Ia menoleh ke arah Lars. "Pemandangan di sini mirip dengan samudra yang dahulu kukenal. Tidak banyak pantai yang masih sepi dari turis sekarang."

Lars ragu pantai ini, yang penuh dengan reruntuhan besi dan beton, mirip dengan pantai ribuan tahun lalu yang dijelajahinya. Bentang alam dan vegetasinya jelas berbeda -- tidak ada liukan pohon kelapa yang melambai bak menyambut. Lagipula, yang terendam di lepas pantai bukanlah terumbu-terumbu cantik, melainkan kediamannya yang telah menyerah pada bujukan ombak. Bukan sesuatu yang layak diabadikan, walau banyak pelancong yang terpikat pada pesona zaman keemasan yang lama lewat. Lama mati.

"Sayang langitnya tidak cerah." Lars menurunkan payungnya. Badai membawa gerimis menjauh ke barat, namun gumpalan-gumpalan kelabu di atas masih kukuh membentang sepanjang penglihatan. Kalaupun cerah, ia mungkin tak lagi mengenali nama rasi yang dulu memandunya ke penjuru samudra; hanya rupa mereka saja yang tersisa di ingatannya.

Selagi ia sibuk melipat payung, Nesia berpindah menuju sebuah permukaan beton datar yang cukup luas untuk diduduki. Karena bentang alam aslinya dipertahankan, pemerintah setempat tidak meletakkan bangku permanen di sepanjang pantai. Para wisatawan dibolehkan duduk di mana pun mereka ingin selama kebersihannya dijaga. Mengabaikan permukaan yang agak lembab diterpa gerimis, Lars duduk di sisi Nesia.

Kepalanya masih terdongak ke atas, seolah tatapannya bisa menembus gumpalan uap dan listrik yang sesekali berkilat-kilat. "Tidak masalah. Mereka tidak banyak berubah selama ini."

"Bisa saja mereka sudah lama meledak jadi debu." Segera setelah kalimat itu meluncur keluar, Lars agak menyesalinya. Wajah Nesia yang menghadap ke laut terlihat manyun dari tempatnya duduk. Jadi topik macam begitu tidak boleh ia sebut-sebut. Tetapi ia sedikit terkejut ketika Nesia menoleh dan mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kita nanti, apa kita juga akan jadi debu?"

Menghembuskan asap banyak-banyak, Lars mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja." Kedua adiknya tidak berada di dekatnya saat mereka ... hilang. Dilihatnya Nesia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sedih sekali kalau mereka ternyata sudah menjadi onggokan debu jauh di sana."

"Kita tidak akan jadi debu," Lars akhirnya berkata, mulai jenuh dengan tempat yang muram dan cuaca yang mengancam. Ia bahkan hampir lupa kalau ia baru saja melamarnya dan masih menanti jawabannya. Mematikan rokoknya, ia bangkit berdiri. "Kita bisa sakit kalau terus berada di sini, Nesia. Ayo kembali."

"Nanti."

"Nesia--"

"Aku sudah memutuskan."

Lars seketika berlutut, kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas tangan Nesia. Matanya sedikit melebar karena kaget, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Kurasa aku mengerti mengapa kamu begitu terburu-buru."

"Aku tidak terburu-buru," sanggah pria itu.

"Tapi kamu sadar, 'kan?" Nesia melontar retorika. "Kamu sadar bahwa kita tidak punya banyak waktu yang tersisa. Mungkin besok bisa saja kita sudah jadi debu tanpa ada pemberitahuan lebih dulu. Dan kau hanya ingin melakukan semua yang ingin kaulakukan selagi sempat."

"Bukan, itu...." Ganti Lars yang memalingkan wajah. Ia mengakui dengan lirih, "Kamu benar."

Nesia menggenggam tangan Lars yang lebih besar dari miliknya. "Aku juga sama, tenang saja. Hanya saja, aku sudah melakukan semua yang kuinginkan. Sekarang cuma hidup dengan tenang saja yang aku mau." Ia terlihat gelisah, matanya memilih untuk melihat apa saja kecuali wajah Lars. "Tetapi entah mengapa, aku selalu kembali ke sini. Aku tak mengerti. Aku selalu menjalankan keseharianku berpaku pada landasan bahwa apa yang kurasakan, yang kupikirkan, yang kuinginkan, semuanya bersumber dari eksistensiku sebagai negara yang berdaulat. Tetapi setelah semuanya tenggelam," Nesia meletakkan tangan di dadanya, "apa yang tersisa di sini?"

Di belakang kepala wanita itu, awan-awan telah merekah. Bintang-bintang akhirnya menampakkan diri. Kelip mereka mengalihkan perhatian Lars sesaat sebelum Nesia mengutarakan pertanyaan yang menutup ungkapannya. Dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang tersisa dalam dirinya sekarang ini selain sekumpulan sistem organ makhluk fana.

"Kurasa itu tidak penting," Nesia melanjutkan, sejenak melirik ke angkasa yang gemerlap, "karena aku tahu bahwa aku ingin berada di sini." Disingkirkannya rambut yang menutupi wajahnya; angin kencang mendadak bertiup dari arah lautan. "Kalau besok aku akan jadi debu, maka aku tak ingin jadi debu sendirian, Lars."

Punggung Lars seketika menegak.

"Dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian, jadi...." Nesia menunduk. "Bolehkah kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang membuatmu ingin melamarku?"

Lidah Lars kelu. Yang ia pikirkan sudah teraduk dengan yang ia rasakan. Ia bukannya ragu atau mempertimbangkan untuk mundur, hanya saja ia tidak yakin Nesia akan mau mendengar alasannya. Jika wanita itu mendambakan romansa bak legenda, maka Nesia akan kecewa.

Lars tahu ia mencintai identitasnya, lukisannya, adik-adiknya, masa lalunya. Nesia? Pria itu ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, tapi apakah itu layak disebut cinta? Layak untuk melamarnya?

Apakah ini benar cinta, atau ia hanya takut pada rasa kesepian yang telah menghantuinya selama dua ratus tahun terakhir?

_Dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian..._

"Karena aku tidak ingin sendirian," Lars memulai, membiarkan kebenaran mengalir mematuhi gravitasi yang berpusat pada keberadaan wanita di hadapannya. "Karena aku tak ingin kamu sendirian juga. Aku ingin berada di dekatmu, tahu bahwa kamu menjalani hari-harimu dengan aman dan bahagia. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari keseharianmu, dan kau menjadi bagian keseharianku." Lars berhenti sejenak untuk menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Nesia. Tangan mereka berdua dingin.

"Karena setiap kali kamu keluar dari pintuku, aku takut aku akan lupa pada rupamu seperti aku melupakan wajah adik-adikku. Karena aku selalu menantikan kartu posmu dan dirimu tiba di depan pintuku. Karena..." Tenggorokannya tercekat. Lars menelan ludah, lalu melanjutkan, "karena kalau aku harus meninggalkan dunia, aku tak ingin pergi sebelum menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa denganmu dalam sukacita, dan aku bisa lega telah mengakhiri waktuku, waktu kita, dengan sesuatu yang manis bagi kita berdua. Walau hanya sesaat dibandingkan dengan lamanya hidup kita di dunia, itu lebih baik daripada tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali."

Lars memastikan bahwa mata mereka sejajar, menatapnya dalam-dalam. Fokusnya begitu kuat hingga ia bisa melihat langit yang terpantul di iris gelap Nesia. Ini saatnya.

"Nesia, maukah kau menikahiku?"

Apapun jawaban Nesia -- ia bersumpah bibir wanita itu telah bergerak -- tertelan oleh angin kencang dari barat yang menyiram mereka dengan air laut. Basah kuyup, Lars segera menggendong Nesia dengan dua tangan dan cepat-cepat menjauhi lautan. Di belakang mereka, ombak masih terus menghantam reruntuhan.

"Lars, pulang yuk."

* * *

 

"Aku masih menanti jawabanmu."

Gerakan Nesia yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya terhenti. "Bukannya sudah kuberikan?" Handuknya ia sampirkan pada sandaran sofa.

"Ombak menenggelamkan suaramu." Lars duduk di sebelahnya, kali ini nyaman dalam pakaian bersih.

"Hm..." Nesia menatapnya, melirik sekeliling, lalu beringsut mendekat. Tubuhnya wangi bunga-bunga. Bertumpu pada sandaran, ia mencondongkan diri dan mencium bibir Lars. "Apakah itu cukup untuk menjawab lamaranmu?"

Tersenyum lebar, Lars mengangguk dan merengkuh Nesia dalam pelukannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go! man I spent my holiday in Palembang lacking sleep to finish this fic while I can leech off hotel wifi. you guys are lucky :'D  
> gubuk penceng = crux; javanese  
> sara wangahalö = orion; nias  
> rowot = pleiades; sasak  
> thanks to crystallizedcherry for the star information!


	13. Makalaurë II & Lars XI - Tenna Ilyë Eleni Nar Vanwë

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning: suicide & drowning. swearing.**  
> chapter title is taken from the fanfic title, courtesy of quenya101 site; _until the stars are vanished_. osanwë is kinda like a telepathy commonly used by the elves, but in this story Maglor only uses it to read/scan Lars' memories. quendë is singular form of quendi/speakers, a name to describe all of the elvenkind regardless of their clan. Makalaurë = Maglor. hröa = body; fëa = soul. recommended music: **sinking man** \- of monsters and men.
> 
> this is the last chapter of _tenna ilyë eleni nar vanwë_.  
>  standard disclaimer apply.  
> btw kenapa di fic Indonesia a/n-nya malah Inggris ya.

_atta - enquë - nertë - nertë_

* * *

 

Lars bangkit memunggunginya setelah memori terakhirnya berkelebat dalam pembacaan pikiran Maglor. Sang Elda justru merasa lega; osanwë menguras tenaga dirinya yang tidak banyak. Gambar, suara dan bau-bauan membanjir keluar dari ingatannya setelah Maglor menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Nesia. Kesemuanya begitu nyata, sehingga narasi Lars tidak lagi diperlukan. Perlahan-lahan ia mendudukkan diri dan memungut sebuah batu, menghubungkan indra-indranya dengan kenyataan. Diliriknya punggung Lars, dan terbersit keinginan untuk menyingkap lebih jauh lagi, melalui seluruh memorinya dengan harapan akan menemukan asal usul pria itu.

Namun tak ternyana Lars berbalik dan berkata sejelas deburan ombak, "cukup."

"Aku belum--"

"Hanya sejauh itu kau kuizinkan melihat masa laluku," lanjut Lars, bergeming menghadapi kehadiran makhluk abadi lainnya di tepian bendungan ingatannya.

Dada kurus Maglor mengembang dan mengempis cepat-cepat. Adrenalin mengalirkan kekuatan ke lehernya, siap untuk meluncurkan titah yang tak akan bisa ditolak makhluk fana itu.

"Seharusnya kau mengerti tidak sopan memaksa seseorang memperlihatkan isi kepalanya."

Sepasang mata kelabu itu mengerjap, menelan kelancangan yang dilemparkannya. Kali ini perasaan iba menguasainya, dan ia pun mundur. "Baiklah. Kuanggap kalian berdua hidup bahagia sampai suatu saat, benar?" Lars tidak bereaksi, maka Maglor meneruskan, "bagaimana ia pergi?"

"Lenyap."

"Maaf?"

"Lenyap begitu saja, brengsek! Apanya yang kurang jelas?" Lars menyambar kerah Maglor secepat kilat. "Yang tersisa hanya seprai yang berlubang seperti dibakar dan abu yang berserakan di mana-mana. Puas?" Dengan itu ia menghempaskan Maglor menjauhinya. "Entah apa kau pernah melihat seseorang membara begitu saja sampai lenyap seutuhnya."

Betapa ironisnya, pikir Maglor sembari merapikan kerahnya dan menegakkan diri. Walau ada kekesalan tumbuh karena diperlakukan kasar seperti itu, ia memahaminya. Dan dengan berat hati Maglor menyadari Lars takkan mau berbagi apapun setelah ia memaksanya menunjukkan begitu banyak. "Aku harus mengakui bahwa pendapatmu tentangku benar adanya. Aku memang tidak sopan, kasar dan biadab." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu luwesnya karena Maglor tidak menyisipkan ketulusan pada secuil pun suku katanya. "Tapi kau salah tentang satu hal. Aku pernah melihat seseorang membara hingga hangus menyisakan abu di hadapanku. Tidak pernah kukira hal yang serupa bisa terjadi pada makhluk lain."

"Apakah ingatanmu tentang orang itu langsung terhapus setelahnya?" sergah Lars, kedua lengannya terlipat di dada. "Apa kau langsung lupa akan wajahnya?"

"Tidak pada saat itu juga," Maglor menjawab sambil membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya. "Namun setelah tujuh masa berlalu, tidak banyak yang bisa kuingat tentang wajah keluargaku sendiri." Ia menggeleng dan terkekeh pelan. "Kamu jauh lebih beruntung!" Sang Elda kembali terduduk di atas beton, tangannya menutupi wajah saat selarik erang kekesalan menampar udara.

Ia begitu iri pada manusia, yang bisa mengabadikan seiris kenangan hingga bertahan melalui terkaman zaman. Ingatannya sendiri, yang terlindung di balik tempurung kalsium, tidak luput dari kikisan waktu. Ia yang seorang komposer ternama pada masanya, yang bisa melantunkan melodi-melodi kuno begitu jemarinya menyentuh senar harpa, sudah tak bisa mengingat wajah keluarganya sendiri. Terakhir ia melihat mereka, tubuh-tubuh itu tak lagi ber- _fëar_. Maglor ingin mengingat mereka sebagaimana mereka hidup di Valinor lama berselang. Bukan sebagai para pembantai terkutuk yang membawa kehancuran ke mana pun mereka menapak, selamanya dicaci dan dibenci kaum sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu." Suara Lars terdengar dekat, nadanya sedatar bilah pedang. Masih tajam, mengancam. "Kalau kau sudah hidup begitu lamanya, mengapa kau masih belum bisa menerimanya?"

Maglor mendelik dari sela jemarinya. " _Menerimanya_?" ia melengking mengulangi. "Sudah banyak yang kualami selama menjejak muka bumi, dan yang kuinginkan hanyalah wajah keluargaku, orang-orang yang kusayangi, kembali di ingatanku. Itu saja!"

Tanggapan Lars pendek dan dingin. "Pulang saja kalau begitu. Temui mereka lagi."

"Andai bisa semudah itu!" Maglor berdiri dan mendorong rambutnya ke belakang. "Tidak ada kapal yang bisa membawaku pulang. Kalaupun ada, aku tak yakin ada yang mau membawaku menyeberang." Dentuman di dadanya perlahan mereda. "Aku tak berhak menahanmu lebih lama lagi demi rasa penasaranku." Dan tak ada gunanya menumpahkan amarahnya kepada Lars. Tahu apa dia soal sejarah kaum Eldar? Tahu apa dia soal keluarganya yang agung, yang jatuh lebih dalam daripada dasar Atlantik?

"Aku harus pulang," Lars menyatakan, bibirnya nyaris tak bergerak. Bahunya menurun, dan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya terlihat lebih jelas. Tepian sosoknya mengabur dalam pandangan awas Maglor.

Tidak ada gunanya menahan seseorang untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Lars sudah mulai _memudar_. Begitu kentara sampai ia bisa menerka bahwa  _hröa-_ nya tak akan bertahan lama. Ia masih belum tahu asal usul kaumnya, tetapi Maglor menduga kaitan mereka dengan Manusia berarti fisik mereka lebih menyerupai kaum fana itu. Keegoisannya yang sempat membuncah membuat Maglor merasa malu. 

"Apa kamu tidak punya rumah?" Pertanyaan itu muncul mendadak, mematahkan dugaan Maglor bahwa Lars tak sabar ingin segera melihatnya pergi. Mungkin telinganya menipu, tetapi ia yakin Lars menyisipkan seiris rasa kasihan dalam pertanyaannya.

Senyumannya menipis. "Lama sekali sejak aku meninggalkannya. Entah apa itu masih bisa disebut rumah bagiku," jelasnya enggan, gesit menghindari topik tentang Negeri Tanpa Kematian tempatnya lahir. "Dan di sisi dunia ini, aku terus mengembara sejak aku kehilangan keluargaku."

"Kita berdua sama-sama kehilangan keluarga, dan aku masih tidak ingat wajah adik-adikku."

"Semoga kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi," Maglor cepat menanggapi.

"Kau juga."

Maglor menggeleng. "Sampai semua bintang di atas memudar, mungkin aku tidak akan melihat saudara-saudaraku lagi." Mungkin lebih baik begitu. Entah apa mereka masih mengingat rupanya setelah lama berdiam bersama kematian. Entah apa mereka bisa mengenalinya setelah ribuan tahun wujudnya dikikis angin dan waktu. "Sebaiknya aku pergi." Maglor sudah siap berbalik, namun Lars mencegahnya.

Lars mengulurkan tangannya. "Ke mana pun kau menuju," katanya, "semoga kau tidak menemui kesulitan."

Disambutnya uluran tangan itu dengan dahi berkerut. "Mengapa...?" Baik wajah maupun suaranya tidak lagi menunjukkan rasa permusuhan.

"Karena Nesia bilang begitu setelah bercerita tentangmu," Lars mengangkat bahu. "Berhubung kamu mengembara tanpa tujuan dan arah yang jelas. Begitu katanya."

Menakjubkan ia masih mengingat ceritanya. Sudut bibir Maglor tertarik ke atas. "Terima kasih. Aku memang membutuhkannya." Ditatapnya alam sekitar, menghirup intisari yang berdenyut serta menarik energi darinya. Dari laut, dari langit, dari camar-camar yang berteduh, yang kaokannya terus menyiksa batin Sang Elda. Kekuatan mengalir dari dasar perutnya, melewati dadanya dan berkumpul di lidahnya. Proses familier itu berakhir dalam bentuk kalimat, kata-katanya berisi Daya dan Kuasa seorang Quendë.

* * *

 

" _Semoga perjalanan pulangmu nyaman dan singkat, dan kau menemukan apa yang kaucari di akhirnya_."

Lars bukanlah seseorang yang peka soal metafisika dan yang tak kasatmata, tetapi kali ini ia merasakan udara bergetar ganjil membuatnya menggigil. Energi mengalir dari ujung jemarinya, berderu menyebar ke seluruh sudut tubuhnya. Beban berat seolah ditanggalkan dari bahunya, dan hatinya yang resah menemukan ketenangan. Semesta senyap, kemudian bisik-bisik turun dari bibir Maglor yang terkatup. Entah kabar apa yang mereka bawa, namun Lars menduga itu berkaitan dengan kepulangannya. Kerinduannya akan rumah menjadi-jadi.

"Anggaplah itu sebagai hadiah." Maglor menurunkan tangannya, kali ini tersenyum tulus. Sekilas ia terlihat tidak seperti gelandangan, melainkan seorang agung penyintas masa, yang namanya abadi dalam catatan sejarah. Telapaknya sangat kasar, lebih kasar daripada tangannya sendiri. Maglor cepat menyembunyikannya dari pandangan. "Nah. Waktunya pergi. Kuharap masih ada kamar kosong di penginapan."

Lars tidak berkata apa-apa. Dinantinya sampai punggung Maglor menghilang dalam temaram malam, lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya -- ponsel Nesia. Waktu menunjukkan satu menit menuju tengah malam. Ia menengadah. Bintang gemintang berkelip kepadanya. Angin kembali berhembus kencang sepeninggalan Maglor, menderitkan struktur berkarat di tengah lautan. Diletakkannya ponsel di atas tanah.

Sekarang tanggal 1 Januari, tahun 2700. Tiga ribu tahun sudah ia lalui di muka bumi. Waktunya pulang.

Lars menanggalkan sepatunya sebelum berjalan masuk ke air. Langkah-langkahnya seketika mengarahkannya ke kincir itu. Bunga-bunga api mekar di belakangnya dalam bentuk-bentuk memesona yang spektakuler dalam tumpahan seratus warna. Yang ia lihat hanyalah pantulan mereka di laut yang tenang -- _ke mana perginya angin?_ Pertanyaan itu lenyap dari benaknya seiring dengan lenyapnya daratan dari telapak kakinya.

Di bawah permukaan, sebuah kota luas membentang. Jendela dan pintunya disusuri kawanan ikan tak habis-habis. Lars mengenali setiap atapnya, setiap pintunya, setiap manusia yang dulu pernah melangkah melaluinya. Ingin rasanya menyusuri lorong kota itu lagi, namun ia masih terlalu dekat dengan daratan, dan tujuannya masih jauh. Ia merogoh saku dan melepas cincin di tangannya. Sejenak ditatapnya sepasang cincin emas itu di tangannya sebelum ia lemparkan ke dalam air.

"Pandu aku," bisiknya sambil menjatuhkan diri ke lautan.

Arus air mengelilinginya, seperti tangan raksasa yang menempatkannya dalam lindungan jemari tak berbentuk. Hangat, menopangnya agar ia turun lambat-lambat. Lars telah mengira semakin dalam ia turun semakin gelap sekelilingnya, namun yang terjadi nyaris sebaliknya. Cahaya dari atas sudah tidak ada, ya, tetapi lautan dalam menyala dengan cahaya yang tak bisa ia temukan sumbernya. Warna-warna yang ada hanyalah gradasi hijau kebiruan, kecuali sudut-sudut yang berpendar putih. Rumah dan gedung berserakan tak beraturan, walau ia masih bisa menerka di mana jalan-jalan tua itu berada serta fungsi setiap gedung pada masa lama berselang. Beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan ikan berbagai ukuran; mereka seolah tak takut terhadap Lars.

Ia menapak, dan arus itu menggenggam tangannya, menariknya maju. Ringan ia melangkah tanpa ragu. Lebih banyak corak tiba di tatapannya. Nuansa biru, nuansa hijau, jingga dan merah dan kelabu. Para ikan tak lagi mengelilinginya, melainkan berderet di antara rumah dan gedung. Tatapan mereka mengikutinya sampai Lars berdiri di tepi sebuah jurang. Terbentang luas di bawah adalah sisa daratan Belanda, diawetkan oleh air laut selama ratusan tahun.

Lars maju, melepaskan pegangannya pada arus yang sedari tadi menuntunnya. Warna dan corak menghilang semakin jauh ia turun. Gelembung-gelembung lepas dari bibirnya, ditangkap oleh arus yang mengambil rupa bak wanita raksasa berambut ombak. Ia terus menyaksikannya jatuh, jatuh, jatuh--

* * *

 

Maglor berhasil mendapatkan kamar di satu-satunya penginapan Elte. Ia memilih meninggalkan keriuhan di ruang makannya dan mengurung dirinya di kamar atas. Jendelanya lebar menghadap lautan. Badai sudah kembali dengan keganasan berkali-kali lipat. Orang-orang sudah berhenti menembakkan kembang api dan proyeksi ke langit, sehingga yang disaksikannya sekarang merupakan lemparan petir dari gumpalan awan. Bunyi patahan keras mendadak membahana, sejenak membisukan pesta pora di lantai bawah.

Di lautan, Maglor melihat kincir angin karatan itu baru saja disambar petir dan membakar salah satu kakinya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk condong ke sisi, sebelum berat kincir itu sendiri menjatuhkan seluruh struktur besinya ke dalam air. Tak lama kemudian, badai mereda.

Selagi pesta berangsur-angsur pulih, Maglor menyenandungkan lagu pemakaman sampai jatuh tertidur.

* * *

 

Dasar samudra itu segelap hutan hujan Nesia.

Lars sudah pulang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading it until this far!  
> that was Uinen welcoming him home; I think she had been watching him since he starts his first voyage.
> 
> an epilogue will be posted soon-ish.


	14. Epilog - Pulang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> standard disclaimer apply.

Ketika Lars membuka mata, biru menyambut matanya -- yang langsung ia tutup karena hunjaman sinar mentari. Dengan satu tangan melindungi wajahnya, ia berusaha menemukan tempat untuk berlindung sebelum kulitnya mulai memerah terpanggang. Di hadapannya terbantang laut dan langit yang birunya begitu pekat memikat sampai cakrawala, airnya berkilauan di bawah langit tak berawan. Memutar tubuh, ditemukannya daratan berpasir putih keperakan dengan pohon-pohon kelapa bergerumbul menciptakan bayangan.

Airnya hanya semata kaki, namun tubuhnya yang basah kuyup membuatnya bingung. Sulit rasanya memahami bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini karena ingatannya yang kabur. Betapa janggalnya. Meski begitu Lars paham bahwa di sinilah tempatnya.

Disusurinya pantai di bawah bayangan daun-daun kelapa, kaki telanjangnya berhati-hati memilih bayangan untuk dipijak. Pantai itu sunyi senyap, kecuali deburan ombak yang lembut dan keresak dedaunan. Ia sudah hampir menyerah dan bersiap untuk duduk beristirahat ketika didengarnya pekik dan seruan seorang wanita. Napasnya tercekat. Ia kenal suara itu. Maka ia bergegas menghampiri.

Dua sosok berkejaran, saling melemparkan sepelukan air garam satu sama lain. Tawa keduanya membuat mereka tidak sadar akan langkah-langkah Lars. Sampai pria di sana melihatnya mendekat, lalu menepuk lengan rekan wanitanya sambil menunjuk Lars.

Lars kenal mereka.

"Broer!" pekik keduanya, lalu sepasang kepala berambut emas menghambur memeluknya. Lengan Lars seketika balas mendekap, membenamkan kepalanya di bahu adik-adiknya. Sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata, kedua tangannya telah digamit dan ditarik.

"Ada yang harus broer temui!"

Ia berjalan dengan tangan rapat digandeng, dan tak sedikit pun ia keberatan. Adik-adiknya masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti dalam kunjungan terakhir mereka, yang rasanya terjadi lama berselang. Mata Lars terpaku pada wajah-wajah bahagia mereka, hingga adik lelakinya menunjuk jauh ke depan. "Di sana."

Sesosok wanita berambut legam sibuk meraut sebatang kayu tipis. Adik perempuannya berseru, lalu wanita itu berdiri.

"Halo, Lars," ia melambaikan tangan. Cincin emas berkilau di jari manisnya dan pakaiannya dihiasi cipratan seribu warna. "Selamat datang."


End file.
